A Stone for each
by Poppy67
Summary: I love Toby Whithouse's Being Human UK. Here I am following Annie as she regains her smile...Thanking any and all in advance for taking the time to read and review my stories. I truly appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

Here you are…

Annie looked up in surprise. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard any foot-steps approaching….

"George, what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, of course."

"Why, is something wrong? Are Nina and the baby ok?"

"They're fine. Annie, you haven't been home for two days."

"Oh…"

"Oh, George dragged out the word with his voice raising, is that all you have to say? Oh?"

Annie got up from her knees and gave George a hug.

"Technically, Annie responded, it's only been one night and half a day."

Enveloping her into his arms, George asked, "Annie, what's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"Believe me, George said as he was still holding her, if you think that is going to be enough of an answer…"

"Well, I hoped…"

"Well, you hoped wrong."

"I was just visiting. I must have lost the track of time."

Looking down at the two head-stones, George read aloud the etched names, dates and for each the simple epitaphs, "John Mitchell 1893 – 2011 and Anna Clare Sawyer 1985 – 2007…Loving Friend. I still chuckle thinking about the stone carver's face when he asked for Mitchell's year of birth."

"Now, I'm buried in two places, back home and this empty ground here in Wales." Annie said.

"You and Mitchell, a matching set, his is empty as well… I come here too you know."

"I know George, each time I visit; there's a new stone."

"Hmmm," George breathed out.

"I see you, and I wait until you leave.

"Why?"

"Just as I want my time with Mitchell, I know you need yours as well. I would never want to interrupt you, but I have shaken a tree or two, hoping to scare you off."

"Me, scared, George exclaimed, never."

"Oh, Really, Annie said with a smile in her voice, I could have swore you quickened your pace a few times."

"I was just afraid I would be late for work, I'll have you know." George said.

Annie let out a little chuckle of her own and sank back down to the ground. George sat beside her and listened as she began to openly speak about missing Mitchell.

"I had to pretend George. He asked me to be strong and for him, I had to pretend."

George interrupted, "You are strong Annie."

"I know, you're right but before that night, it was easy to act otherwise. I miss him so much George. Now, that's he's really gone. I can't get him out of my mind. I know we did the right thing, but sometimes when I'm feeling lonely, I have regrets."

"Annie, you never said…I'm so sorry, but we saved Mitchell from a fate much worse than his death."

"I know, believe me, I know, but it still doesn't stop me from crying."

"Nina and I, we can hear you crying. We know you don't go out rent-a-ghosting every night."

"You can hear me?"

"Yeah, we've…I've wanted to say something but Nina thought it wasn't a good idea. She said she asked if you were alright and you just brushed her off."

"I am alright."

"Oh what, so crying all night in Mitchell's locked bedroom, nearly every night is normal to you?"

"Yes, George, it's the most normal thing I do all day."

"Annie, I didn't mean to sound …"

George stopped himself and let his voice fade away.

"Don't worry about it George. I don't think I'll be doing that too much longer. I like coming here better. "

"To Cry…" George asked.

"No, not to cry, well not all the time, I just really like talking to Mitchell. You and Nina are at work at night and sleep most of the day. Tom pretty much is the best baby-sitter but we don't have too much in common, so I come here and talk to Mitchell."

"Annie, we don't mean to leave you out."

"I know, but here Mitchell can't get away from me, Annie laughed. He's my captive audience."

"You will be coming home won't you?"

"I'm a big girl George. I'll be alright."

"What does that mean?"

"Of course, I'll be coming home, but I don't want you to worry about me if I don't come home tonight."

"Annie, it's just that right now, with Wyndham around and Mitchell gone. We all need to stay close together. We were lucky that we could convince Tom to come stay with us. I'd just worry too much if you were out here roaming on your own."

George looked up at Annie but before he could utter another word, Annie grabbed his wrist.

"Annie..." George exclaimed with some really concern.

"George, Annie screamed, it's Mitchell!"

George whipped his head around to follow Annie's gaze, sure enough there was a young man coming up the hill. He was dark like Mitchell, about the same height as well, but of course, it wasn't Mitchell, George did have to admit there was a resemblance from what he could see at this distance. He turned back to Annie only to find she had popped away and when next he looked up, she was running along side the guy. Not only was she running, but she was laughing and waving her arms in the air in George's direction.

"George…George, Annie screamed, It's Mitchell…It's Mitchell!"

George was rooted to the spot; he didn't know what to do with himself. The guy couldn't see or hear Annie, but still George was mortified by her actions. He wanted to call out to her, tell her to stop it and to come back up the hill, but he knew if he did the guy would think he was screaming at him. It was amazing though to realize even-though Mitchell had only been gone a month, how much George missed Annie's smile and exuberance when she was excited. This last month, she hadn't been around much, much less been smiling about anything.

The guy and Annie were now heading in the opposite direction from George. They seemed to be on the same row but just one or two levels below. He could see the guy had an arm full of flowers and even-though Annie was chirping on about who knows what around him, he went about the business of placing flowers on the grave, it wasn't until he began to pray that Annie quieted down and imitated the guy as he crossed himself. George was just ready to join them as Annie popped back next to him.

"George!"

"Annie!"

They both exclaimed at the same time. Annie grabbed George up in a hug and was twirling him around with her as she was screaming out loud. George didn't know where she got the strength to nearly pick him up…but she did. Annie was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

"George, it's Mitchell, I mean, it's not Mitchell, but he looks exactly like Mitchell! You've got to go down there and speak to him."

"Hello."

George immediately stopped jumping around. He could only imagine what he looked like twirling around on a grave…on two graves actually, especially when he appeared to any passer-by as if he were alone.

"Alright…"

"You see, he's Mitchell" Annie whispered.

Before acknowledging the speaker George gave Annie another mortified look. While Annie was still smiling, George turned and greeted the person they were just now joyously discussing. To say that George was given a shock would be an understatement. There before him was Mitchell, a cleaned up Mitchell, but Mitchell none the less. This Mitchell, was the same height, had the same black curly hair but cut shorter, he didn't have any stubble on his face, which is what Mitchell used to sport all the time, and he was dressed in a very stylish grey tailored suit, crisp white shirt, under a black over-coat.

"Oh Hello," George said as he calmed himself down.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're probably wondering why I'm jumping around and…"

"Well, I was wondering if you were ok, and I was also going to ask if it these were relations of yours."

"Relations…" George asked?

"Yes, family of yours…"

"Family of mine…"George responded.

"You know, I'm really sorry. I'm asking you questions and haven't introduced myself. My name's Michael Barry."

Michael extended his hand as he was stating his name. Annie had to prompt George to return Michael's handshake.

"I was down below visiting my Mum's grave a few weeks back and I saw the care-takers installing the head-stones. I think I must have missed the funeral procession but I had a look at the names and I've been curious about them ever since."

"Cu…Curious…" George lightly stammered.

"Well, yeah, it takes an awful long time to get into this section up top this hill. I never heard of these people and lucky them, they've got one of the prime locations. After I had a look at this John Mitchell's birth year, I figured it was some special placement or something considering how old he was…"

"You know what, George responded, you're absolutely correct. Being 117 years old gets a person some perks. "

"What about the girl, Anna?"

"The girl…"

"Well, yes, that's a significant age difference. Was she his great great grand-daughter or something? He's 117 and she was what, 22 years old when she died."

"Oh, I see, no, they were…friends," George said as he peeked over at Annie.

"Well, the strange thing is that I got a real shock when I first took a look at the head-stone."

"Oh Yes, George interrupted, why is that?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy. I mean, you don't know me, but I think, or rather, I thought perhaps this John Mitchell was related to me."

In this moment, George was so glad that Michael couldn't see or hear Annie. She began once again, jumping up and down, and yelling, "I knew it…I knew it." She was screaming so much with laughter that he had to really hold himself together not to take off and join her in her revelry.

"And, why do you think that?" George asked in the calmest voice that he could manage.

"In my family, I'm from Ireland by the way, we had a John Mitchell, I know that's a really common name, but our John was born in that same year, 1893, he was a soldier during The Great War, and he went missing. He was an only child and his mother, so the family says, died of a broken heart."

"Aww, I'm so sorry to hear that. It could be your John honestly. I was just a friend and never knew about his family."

"Were you one of his care-takers? What about the girl? How did they come to be buried at the same time? She died four years ago according to her head-stone."

"Ah, yes, four years apart…"

"Tell him they died in a fire, Annie interjected excitedly, well she died in a fire and he lingered and died…four…years….later, Annie paused in her enthusiasm, not only because of the face George was making at her but also because she could hear how absurd that explanation sounded even to herself…"

"Michael, George said, you may not believe me, but John here and Anna, they weren't just friends, they were in love with one another."

"In love," Michael asked skeptically.

"Yeah, in love," said George.

"But he was 114 years old when she died, how could they possibly have been in love?"

"Stranger things have happened Michael, said George, stranger things have happened."

"Well, I guess you're right."

As if he had forgotten he had been holding flowers in his arms, Michael asked George if it was ok for him to lay them at the base of the 2 head-stones.

"I don't know if he's related to me, Michael said, but I know my mum would have loved to put some flowers down if she were here. Michael smiled at George as he stepped aside and said, anyway, three cheers for love, eh?"

"Hip Hip Hooray, screamed Annie. Come on George, three cheers for Love…"

"Hip Hip Hooray George said at nearly a squeak.

Michael smiled and finished, "yeah, why not, Hip Hip Hooray."

"Well, I don't want to be taking up anymore of your time. I just wanted to lay the flowers down for my mum. It was nice talking to ya."

As George watched Michael turn and walk away, both he and Annie were finally lost for words. Watching the lone figure disappear down the steps and out of view they each sank back on the ground and gave each other a lingering hug.

"I've got to go with him George."

"What? Annie, no…"

"I can't let him disappear out of my life again George."

"Annie, he's not Mitchell. He looks like him, hell, he may even be related to him, but it's not him. We should leave him alone and get back to the house."

"No." Annie says as she was getting up from the ground.

"No?" George squealed with his face scrunched up, following her up.

"Yes…No. I can see that's not Mitchell, but I just can't let him disappear."

"Annie, he's human, we should just let him get on with his peaceful life, we've got monsters to prepare for and hide from, or don't you remember?"

Annie bends down and retrieves a card from the ground.

"Oh Look George, Annie says excitedly It's a business card."

"Hmmm, what does it say?"

"Michael Barry, Loan Clerk, Bank of Wales Cardiff. It's his business card. I've always wanted to work in a bank."

"Annie, No." George said in a defeated tone.

"George," Annie said very determinedly.

"Well, if you're going to go snooping at the bank, come home first. You haven't been home all night and now you've had me up this hill most of the day. Come home and you can take off haunting Michael tomorrow. Ok?"

Annie took pity on George and gave him a light squeeze. "Ok."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

"Well, you're home early. So, how's Mr. Handsome today?" George asked after giving Annie a hug.

"Michael, Annie said pointedly, is doing the same as usual. He's in a long boring meeting…"

"Another one..."George asked.

"Yeah, he hardly ever meets with people all day; he's such a work-a-holic, always in meetings or working on spread-sheets…" Annie said a bit exasperated.

"Oh, said George tut tutting, has the bloom come off the rose at last?"

"Actually, since I know Michael's in his office it gives me more time to work with the bank clerks."

"What, counting money and depositing cheques for all the ghost patrons?" asked Nina with laughter.

"I'll have you both know that I've been promoted to head clerk ever since Margaret counted wrong and nearly cost us a large amount of dosh."

"Dosh, George quizzed, Oh, is that what the cool kids in the banking world are calling money these days?"

"Every-body uses that word George…"

"Every-body… Annie…really?" George prodded.

Before this conversation could get anymore out of hand, and before Annie and George were bickering like teen-agers, Nina interrupted, "We're just having a bit of fun Annie. I, for one, am very happy you've found someone…something that's brought the smile back to your lips. I've been worried about both you and Mr. Sands here, but now that you're Head Clerk at the bank. I can rest easy."

"Awww, Thank you Nina, remind me to tell you how I'm preparing Sam in case there's a robbery."

"Sam," asked Nina.

"The Security Guard..." Annie replied, shaking her head as she smiled.

"You can't be serious, George demanded.

"Oh George, hush, I love hearing about Annie's job."

"It is not her job," George practically screamed, only to be met with a very stern stare from both Nina and Annie as the loudness of George's voice was threatening to wake up both Tom and baby Mitchell who were sleeping in the living area.

"I'd love to meet this Michael. I'm beginning to feel really left out" said Nina.

"Oooo come round tonight, said Annie excitedly, I'm making Michael his favorite dish, Gammon steak with honey, potatoes and carrots."

"Annie, Nina exclaimed, you're not cooking for him as well…"

"Yes, he loves my cooking."

"How do you even know what that is?"George said beginning to raise his voice with frustration again.

"Well, I didn't until Mrs. Adams asked him."

"And who is Mrs. Adams?" Nina asked.

"Oh, this is the best part. Michael has the most appalling eating habits, almost as bad as our Mitchell, until I came along he was always ordering a Chinese or a Curry from the take-away. He wolfs down his cereal or fruit so fast in the morning, and he hardly ever eats at his lunch break. If I didn't make him tea he probably wouldn't stop from working all day. Thankfully, we go swimming for an hour at his gym after work."

"Oh Annie, tell me that you don't go swimming in your uggs," Nina asked with some concern.

"No, silly, Annie laughed unconvincingly, no really, I just sit against the wall and count the lengths, but anyway, if he didn't go swimming, he'd be as big as a house."

"Mrs. Adams…" George prompted.

"Oh right, said Annie, well, after Michael's mum died, he thought Mrs. Adams, his land-lady, was cooking for him and preparing his evening meals as she's the only other person with a key to his apartment. This morning before he left for work, he thanked her for last night's sandwich. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and mentioned how he was really missing his favorite meal which his mum would make on Sundays. Mrs. Adams kindly asked him what that was and he told her, Gammon steak with honey, potatoes and carrots."

Nina was enjoying hearing Annie speaking so much about her new life. It had been four months now since Mitchell's death and Wyndham's threats, she knew they shouldn't be lulled into complacency about the danger they were all still in, but just for once it was nice to talk about normal things and share a laugh. It had been so long since they'd all laughed.

"I think, as delicious as that sounds, we probably should pass on dinner. I don't know if Michael is ready for Nina, Tom, myself, and the baby showing up at his place regardless of the fact that we've been sweetly invited by the ghost who cooks his meals at night."

"I guess that could be a problem," Annie said.

"Oh, but it was a very nice gesture though Annie," Nina said.

Annie looked a bit dejected, so George gave in and said, "Well, go on then, tell us about your schedule, yours and Michael's I mean…"

"Yes." Nina said, as soon as she noticed Annie perking up again. "George and I can hardly step one foot in the door, before you're practically throwing baby Mitchell at us as you're popping over to Michael's."

There was no meanness in Nina's words at all; she was just chuffed to see Annie smiling and pink in the cheeks. "We hardly get to see you as much as we'd like, she said smiling. Still, we can't thank you and Tom enough, he baby-sits during the evenings and you take the over-night shift until we get home every morning."

"Ok, well, I usually get to Michael's just as he's finishing his shower. Sometimes I hand him his towel, but mostly, I just arrange his outfits for the day."

"Oh God, does he not notice clothing and towels mysteriously moving about his apartment?" said George a bit incredulously.

"George," Nina huffed.

"No need to worry. Annie replied, I'm very discreet."

"Go on Annie." Nina encouraged.

"Yeah, anyway, as I'm helping Michael more and more, there are certain things that catch me up short. It's silly honestly, but it's taken me a while to get used to him stopping at the mirror. Not that he's vain or anything, but just that I love watching him as he's brushing his curls down and patting after-shave on his face. He doesn't know how lucky he is to be able to see his face every-day. It's such a pretty face. I used to cry, in the beginning as I handed him his shirt or tie. I couldn't help thinking about the ninety or so years that Mitchell couldn't see his reflection at all."

Nina snuck a glance in George's direction and noticed he had a wistful look on his face.

"And, after he's dressed," she encouraged Annie to continue…

"Yes, Annie said, breaking away from the sadness that was nearly over-taking her as well. After he eats or doesn't eat, we head into work, and you know, nearly everyone speaks to him, but he just keeps his head down and barely speaks in return. I am working on that, Annie said with added conviction. We get in the lift and go to the 9th floor to his office. Alison, one of the accountants is always hanging around when we reach the top, but I make certain to spill the cup of tea or coffee she tries to hand Michael, as he is simply too busy to stop and chat."

"That sounds pretty fancy for a loan clerk…office on the 9th floor," Nina mused.

"Actually, he's not a loan clerk; I don't know why that title is on his business cards, the name-plate on his door states that he is the Finance Director."

"I thought that suit he was wearing looked a bit expensive for a clerk's pay." George said as he rejoined the conversation.

"He's really humble though, Annie said. I think tailored suits seem to be his only extravagance, and even that's work related. I just like him to be dressed nicely with all the meetings he has to attend. I love listening to his voice whenever it's his turn to give presentations."

"Oh, I'm sure you're right. I didn't mean anything by that…" George quickly interjected.

"Honestly, said Annie, he's a very quiet almost lonely person. He goes to work, goes to the gym, goes home, shuts off his mobile, hangs his clothes up neatly, either works on his laptop or reads for a bit before getting into bed. He hardly ever watches his nice TV. I talk to him of course, telling him about Mitchell, how much he smiled in the beginning and how much he loved meeting new people. I tell him how warm and kind Mitchell was and that Mitchell would never go into his work-place and ignore people when they spoke to him. I tell him about our house in Bristol and that sometimes, I wish we were all back there, and I tell him about you, Nina and the baby, about McNair and Tom and all the other friends we've met along the way…"

"That's so nice Annie." Nina said with a little tear in her eye.

"Maybe, he's just shy. Does he have any lady friends? George asked to lighten the mood. I mean any that you haven't scared away."

"Actually, no, I was bringing in his paper one morning, when I heard Mrs. Adams speaking to another neighbor; she didn't think it was right that he didn't have a girl-friend as he is so gorgeous."

"Do you think that's normal Annie?" Nina asked.

"Well, look at Tom, Annie said, he's young and handsome, and he doesn't have a girl-friend."

"Nice one…"Tom said sleepily from the sofa.

"Annie made a panicked face as she didn't think Tom was listening and lightly responded, Not that you couldn't have your pick Tom."

"Well, I guess it isn't too weird after-all…" Nina said.

"It's possible that he hasn't gotten over a bad break-up or something." George added.

"Right, said Nina, since we can't turn up for dinner. When and how am I going to meet Annie's Mr. Michael?"

"I guess we could always go into the bank seeking a loan. I mean his card does say Loan Clerk, if we ask for him; maybe we'll get a lift up to that nice office of his…"

"George, Nina said with a bit of amazement in her voice, what a great idea!"

"Annie stole a look at the clock, come at 4:00pm, that's when Michael turns off his computer, shuts his blinds, and takes a 15 minute nap."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to bother him at his nap-time…said Nina.

"Believe me; said Annie, it's really the best time. He's so busy during the day. He might be a bit grumpy but that would be the best part of the day for visitors to request some of his time."

"What if he doesn't remember me?" George asked.

"Just bring his business card and remind him about the visit to the cemetery." Annie glanced at the clock again and said her good-byes as she thought surely the meeting would be over by now.

Annie returned, just in time to see all the clerks leaving through the service exit. Soon it would be only the office workers on the upper level floors until most of them would be leaving at 4:30pm or 5. She did love this time of day though, "Bye Shirley, Bye Carol, Bye Reggie, Have a good night Margaret." They couldn't hear her but unlike Michael, Annie smiled to herself; she would never ignore her co-workers. If only she had remained in the bank lobby for an extra 5 minutes, she'd have seen a sight that would have turned her metaphorical blood even colder. Edgar Wyndham existed the lift with five other men, all dressed smartly and looking the part of proper gentle-men; they were smiling to one another as if they had made the most amazing discovery.

15 minutes past 4:00pm, Nancy, the receptionist, was surprised to see a somewhat bedraggled family standing happily at her desk. While many considered her very hard to get by, her heart melted the instance she laid eyes on the bubbly baby with the very striking blue eyes.

"Well, hello, how may I help you all today?"

"Ummm, Hello, George said as he deposited Mitchell into Nina's arms so that he could dig out Michael's card from his wallet. We'd like to speak with a Mr. Michael Barry, please."

"Mr. Barry, Nancy asked. I don't have any notes stating that he is accepting visitors at the present time. Would you happen to have an appointment?"

"No, said George, not as such…"

"Well, let me just call up to his office and see if I can't get him on the line…

George and Nina knew Michael wouldn't be answering his phone as he'd probably be sleeping, and they could only hope Annie wasn't rent-a-ghosting around somewhere in the building, or sharing a biscuit with Sam. Just as they thought they'd be turned away by the lovely and efficient looking Nancy, a call came down that Mr. Barry was expecting the Sands family and they should be sent up without further delay.

Annie was so excited to see everyone disembark from the lift; it was as if she hadn't seen them for days. She wished she could show them around, but that could wait for another time. Turns out Michael didn't take his usual nap anyway. He had some clients in his office earlier and seemed to be upset and out of sorts all afternoon. Annie thought to herself, that maybe seeing George again would cheer him up greatly. Amazingly, she was correct. Just as George was swatting her hands away from straightening his collar, they were surprised by a voice.

"Hello," said Michael as he appeared in the doorway of his office. He wasn't expecting any other visitors, but wondered who was creating so much noise in the hall-way. There before him was what appeared to be an entire family. He was just about to politely close his door when he stopped and fixed his eyes on George. He recognized him, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Is someone expecting you?"

Nina's mouth fell slack as she was in the process of turning and speaking, if it wasn't for Tom's quickness, she may have dropped the baby on the floor. She was stunned by that soft Irish lilt in his voice, but even more so by the resemblance. She had a moment of fear, but as she couldn't smell anything but human, she almost immediately relaxed.

"Hello, George stepped forward, I don't know if you remember me, but I found your card and thought if possible you could speak to us about securing a loan."

"I'm sorry, said Michael, you look so familiar to me, but I'm having trouble placing where I would know you from…"

"You were visiting your mother's grave about three months ago…placing flowers…"

"Ah, yes, I remember now. John Mitchell and Anna, the mother of all May-December romances, Michael said with a slight smile."

Nina and George laughed at Michael's joke.

"Oi," said a somewhat offended Annie.

"I don't remember giving you one of those cards."Michael said.

"Well, no, it fell out of your pocket I think, and I…that is, we are sort of still new to the area, and since you are a loan clerk, we thought we'd stop by and see if you could help us with a loan."

"Oh, No..."said Michael.

"No…" George repeated.

He felt more and more foolish standing there, Nina had gone mute and Tom was always nearly mute, Annie had gone back into the office to fluff pillows on the sofa and Mitchell was chirping away as if he were the one there to conduct the family business.

"I mean, said Michael, I'm not a Loan Clerk, my mum, ordered these cards a while back, she felt that title would keep me grounded. They had only arrived the day before I visited her grave. I placed one in her flowers. "

Just then, George realized that Annie didn't actually pick the card off the ground as she had intimated.

"That sneaky little gho…"

"Could I have a drink of water…please?" Nina cleared her throat loudly interrupting George.

"I'm so sorry, sure ya can. I have a pitcher in my office. Come in."

Annie hadn't seen Michael smile so nicely in all the months that she followed him. It made her sad to think that he really didn't have any friends except for her, George and now Nina and Tom.

"You know, Michael began speaking as they all settled on the sofa, this has been a really strange day. I've had more visitors in this one day than I've had since I've been here."

"Surely, that can't be right" Nina said.

"No, Michael smiled, it's true. He moved back around his large desk and sat down now that everyone else was settled. As he dragged his hands through his hair, Nina stole a look at a mesmerized Annie. I've only got two weeks left before I return home. Just a few hours ago, out of the blue, I was offered what sounds like a fantastic job opportunity without any work on my part. Now here, he turned his gaze to George, I meet again one of the first people I'd met just after I'd settled my mum's affairs after her passing."

George, Nina, and Annie all began speaking at once.

"Did he say he was leaving?" said Nina.

"In a few weeks time it sounds like…"

"George, tell him that he can't leave." Annie demanded

Of course, he couldn't hear Annie, which was probably best as she was the loudest of them all. Michael was really taken aback by the passion that was in Nina and George's voice. They wanted to know so many things and all at once. Michael put up his hands, smiled even wider for reasons he didn't understand himself, and began to answer some of what he could make out from the clamor.

"Ok, I don't know why I should answer any of your questions Michael said with the smile still in his voice, but I just get this feeling about you all. You've really made me happy strangely. Let's see, I came over to Wales to be with my mother as she was dying. I'm stationed in London, have been there for the last 5 years, this is only a temporary office and I'm due to go back home in 2 weeks."

"What about this job offer?" George asked.

"That's the craziest thing about today. This afternoon, five or six gentlemen came to the bank and asked for me specifically. I mean, no one even knows I'm here. I've been working long-distance with my office in London and doing some free-lance work for the CEO and higher-ups here. Other than an hour at the gym every-day I've done nothing but work since I've been here. This guy, the leader, Edgar Wyndham, tells me he has heard so much about me that he had to see me for himself. He was stunned to learn that I was here in Cardiff and before I left he wanted to personally come and meet me."

"How amazingly kind of him..." Nina said somewhat under her breath.

"I know, Michael agreed. I didn't have a chance to tell him, but I'd been wanting some new adventures in my life. The routine I follow here is nearly the same that I follow back in London except I have more friends, but still it's up early and late to bed with hardly anything in between but work."

"George, are you listening to this? There is no way that we're letting him join anything to do with that demon." Annie stated forcefully.

George looked from Annie to Nina and decided that Michael needed to know the truth about Wyndham, about all of them.

"Michael, George said, that is really fantastic news. I can see why you are so excited but…"

"I normally keep a level head you know, but there was just something about the way Wyndham spoke about all the good things he's heard about me, and how he desperately needs a hard-worker like me to head up this Multinational financial division. He said that one of his best men was unexpectedly killed about 4 months ago and he thought I'd fill the vacant slot perfectly. I've been sitting here this afternoon contemplating what I should do, mum is gone, my sister and nephew are in Ireland, my fiancé left me because I worked too much and then you come to visit. I thought this must be a good sign. I never thought I was dissatisfied with my life, but after these last few months, I can certainly see there needs to be a change to my routine. Everyone else around me, seem to be happy, even you and your family seem a happy bunch, and it really makes me want to stop holding myself back."

With no warning whatsoever, a furious wind swirled all the papers off Michael's desk, the window blinds came crashing down with such an intensity they broke loose from their tether and the door slammed so dramatically it almost came off it's hinges. Michael jumped out of his chair when his computer monitor flew off his desk and smashed into the wall, his pencils, pens, stapler, and mug all crashed to the floor as if someone had picked them up and threw it down violently one by one.

"What's happening?" Michael raised his voice over the noise, his eyes were wide with genuine fright and he clung to the wall. He looked over to George and the rest of his new friends, to see if they were as scared as him; the family though hadn't moved an inch, they were still sitting in the same positions on the sofa, but now all were looking towards the window with varying expressions of concern and surprise on their faces. In fact the baby was actually laughing and cooing with joy while clapping his hands and kicking his little legs, he seemed to be the only one disappointed when the freak tornado finally stopped.

"Michael, Nina said in as soothing a voice as possible, have you ever heard that the grass is not always greener on the other side."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

George was the last to return his gaze to Michael; he was very concerned about Annie and knew this was no time to be snippy or humorous with her. He also knew Mitchell was the reason Annie had just created an artificial tornado in the middle of a 9th floor office. Somehow, George, thought to himself, not only was he going to have to tell Michael that his life was in danger, and that he'd have to come away with perfect strangers so they could protect him, but that he'd first have to convince all the people running towards his office that he was safe and that they should not to contact the police.

"Michael, I need you to listen to me very carefully."George followed Nina

"What the hell was that?" demanded Michael.

There was anger and fear, of course, but also one could detect a bit of wonder in his voice.

Before George could respond Michael's doorway was filled with about several shaken but still curious office workers. George recognized Nancy.

"Mr. Barry are you alright? Do you need any type of assistance?"

"Nancy…" Michael began…

"Michael, you want to listen to me first…"

"Thank you all, for checking on me, Michael said as reassuringly as he could, I... I don't know what happened, but I'm fine and I'll have this all cleaned up before I leave this evening. Nancy, you're free to leave for the day as well as anyone else."

Nancy was about to respond, but Michael stared at her and she and the others hastily left his door.

Michael brushed the paper and all, out of his chair, sat down and without another word fixed his gaze directly on George.

"Ummm, okay, George began somewhat hesitantly, here goes, those men you met today, they weren't your normal ordinary businessmen…"

"What just happened in my office George, why don't we start with that…?"

"Oh right. I guess it's too late for me to say you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"I'm listening." Michael prompted.

"Well, you see, it's like this, Myself, Nina, and Tom are all were-wolves. We live with a ghost named Annie and although Mitchell is a baby, he may become a werewolf as well."

"You're each were-wolves, the baby may become a were-wolf later and Annie is a ghost..Michael repeated, while also waiting for George to continue."

"Yes, yes, we're were-wolves, and Annie's a ghost, who happens to be upset at the moment, sometimes it's hard to control her powers."

"That wasn't me not controlling my powers, Annie said to George. I will not have Wyndham take another member of Mitchell's family."

"Listen Michael, Annie's not happy with those men meeting with you today, and she doesn't want you to go away with them after you leave Wales. She doesn't want you to leave Wales at all; in fact we agree with Annie on this and are honestly afraid for you."

"They are vampires Michael, Nina interjected. We understand that this is a lot to take in, but Vampires, Ghosts and Were-wolves, sadly do exist."

George looked over to Annie with her hands crossed around herself and her lips set in a firm line, even-though she was facing the window, he could tell that she was still indeed agitated and would need a few moments more in calming down.

"As I was saying, repeated George, Annie sometimes has trouble controlling her power…she's getting better, but it was the thought of you not knowing the real danger you're in that set her off, she needed to make you listen."

"I was here George, this seems a bit deliberate to me. Is Annie upset with me personally?"

"Yes," Annie said clearly. George tell him, he's got a good life. He may find it all boring, but it's stable, and safe. He doesn't know how good he really has it."

"You know, George began, you've got a really good life Michael…"George tried to repeat.

"Annie's been with me hasn't she George. I mean, she's been following me, here and at my apartment."

"Why would you say that?" asked a very stunned George.

"It's just something I thought to ask…I assume she is the Anna, who's buried next to John Mitchell…"

"Yes, they are one in the same. I have to say Michael; you are being very respectful about all this. I know this is a lot to take in, but we're not making anything up."

As much as Nina was stunned and intrigued by what Michael was saying, she had to get the baby home so he could be cleaned and fed. She knew Annie and George would fill her in on all the particulars. Nina stood, brushed her hair back into some semblance of order and beckoned for Tom to come along so they could leave…

"I'm sorry to have to go, but I think it's best if Tom, me and the baby catch up later and meet you two back at the house…" said Nina.

George would have preferred Nina to stay as she was always sensible, but he did think it was wiser for her and Tom to return to the house now that they all knew Wyndham was active again in their lives.

Annie finally sat down beside George once Nina had made her good-byes.

"Annie, Michael spoke out softly, have you calmed down, or are you still upset with me?"

"Yes…I mean, No, I'm not upset with him. I only wanted him to stop talking so glowingly about Wyndham and his stupid job offer. How does he know I've been following him?"

"Annie says that she's no longer upset with you." George relayed.

"Will she ever speak to me George?"

"I speak to him all the time…"said Annie.

"I mean, I think she speaks to me all the time. I know she hums around me and sometimes, I do think I can see her, but she is very faint. I've never been afraid." Michael said.

"What, George said; you think you can see her?"

"He can see me?" Annie asked incredulously.

Michael smiled a small smile and said, "Well she began appearing right after I met you at the grave-sites. I thought to myself that as John was my ghost and they loved one another that she naturally attached herself to me as well. I asked Mrs. Adams, my land-lady, if she was doing the cooking, and when she said that she wasn't, I knew it was probably Annie."

"Hang on, George said, you think John is a ghost, and he's following you around."

"Mitchell's not a ghost." Annie spoke to Michael, even-though she knew she couldn't be heard.

"Yes, I have a ghost, and I thought John, Michael said pointedly, would be very happy with Annie's company. I've gotten so used to her presence that when I'm visiting mum's grave, I can tell when Annie is beside me and when she leaves to go up the levels to visit with John. I wait around for about 5 minutes after I've finished speaking and then I feel the coldness again, and I know Annie's ready to leave."

"Are you saying you can sense Annie?" George asked.

"No, I can't sense her, but I can tell from the air temperature if she is with me or not. I can tell when she leaves my office and wanders around the bank, I can tell when she leaves my meetings, and I can tell when she sits on the bed while I'm sleeping. I knew John was never with me, really, so it's been nice to have an actual ghost be my guardian angel. I've felt happier and I'm sorry that I've upset her."

"You don't appear to be as surprised or concerned of our existence as I would expect, said George, will you tell us why that is?"

"Well, I suppose, it's time I stopped pretending."

George had to interrupt Michael again because Michael wasn't turning out to be the ordinary bloke they all thought he was as well. "You've been pretending?"

"George, he's not pretending, Annie whispered, he's bonkers."

"George, Michael began, I didn't really forget you. I'm not surprised Mr. Wyndham and his partners are vampires and I'm not surprised the person cooking, cleaning and generally watching over me is a ghost. Ghosts are something my family firmly believes in, and as much as I would not like to be included in that group, they are something I believe in as well."

"Seriously…" George asked amazed.

"Yes, seriously, Michael responded. John Mitchell, my kin, has been my ghost, attached to me, since I was very young. Even-though I've never seen a photograph of him, I know that I look just like him."

"How…" Annie asked, as she was poking George in the arm, so that he could ask for her.

"Ummm, how exactly do you know this? George asked as he was rubbing his very tender arm and giving a stern look to Annie.

"Oh, my family have been telling me since I was a young lad, believe me, I know all about my "special" resemblance. I will say that I was surprised to learn that the rest of you are were-wolves, but as you said many weeks ago, stranger things have happened."

"He knows about me George, he can hear me singing and humming. How…Why…How?" Annie couldn't help herself from yelling.

"What's going on, said George, how do you know these things? Are you a wizard or something?"

"No, Michael laughed shortly, I'm not a wizard. As he began picking up some of the office supplies and paper littering his office, he rhetorically asked if they existed as well. I would like to say that I'm very ordinary, but that wouldn't exactly be true."

"Does he have some mental power? Telepathy perhaps…" Annie asked.

"Four months ago, your friend John Mitchell and my mother both died. My grand-mother Lydia and John Mitchell were cousins."

"Wow, really…"George asked excitedly.

"Yes, really…"

Annie felt it only right to potter around the room helping Michael with the cleaning. Michael stopped for a moment to stare as he saw his stapler moving slowly through the air and settling down onto his desk.

"Thank you Annie." Michael said.

"I'm sorry about the mess. George, tell him that I'm sorry about the mess."

"Annie says she's sorry." George spoke quickly.

"Awww," said Michael, speaking out to the open room, I'm glad you're not angry anymore.

"Michael, George spoke up before Annie could respond, what's this about your grand-mother and Mitchell?"

"Yes, Lydia was 15 years old, only 9 years younger than John, when he went missing, or I should say, when he was turned into a vampire and either killed his men or left them to be killed by others, I'm not too clear on every detail regarding his disappearance…"

"What…what…what are you saying?" George stammered.

Annie wasn't able to say anything helpful to George as she smiling widely as she carried on finishing her cleaning.

"What do you think Annie? Good enough…" Michael asked as he surveyed the room.

"Michael…" George said forcefully as he wanted Michael to continue.

George pulled Annie's hand when she moved closer to him and forced her to sit down next to him.

"I'm saying that I've been running away from John Mitchell all my life."

"But, he's not a ghost." said George.

Michael didn't see anymore movement from the other side of his desk, so he figured that Annie had stopped cleaning and was sitting somewhere in the room. Before Michael continued, he pulled his chair closer to the desk and took a seat as well.

"I can see that you thought you were going to amaze me, and here I've amazed you instead. I have to admit, at first I was confused about certain things mysteriously happening in my life, but it was something I was expecting. I've been running but I suppose you really can't outrun fate."

"Well, you have amazed us, George said as he looked at Annie. You've stunned us actually."

"During my mother's last weeks, I visited with her in hospital every day. Many days, I would find myself lightly dozing in the chair as she slept. One evening, as the news was playing in the background, there came a report about the Box Tunnel killings. The police had caught the murderer, named John Mitchell."

When it appeared as if George was going to speak, Michael held up his hands and continued…

"I know, that's a pretty common name, but I began to really pay attention when the officer proceeded to tell the reporter that the suspect was being un-cooperative, and that he was insisting his date of birth was July 29, 1893. My mother woke up as well. The police weren't able to provide the viewers with any photos, but would, they said, be posting them later that night. My mother and I knew there wouldn't be any photos; we knew that was our John."

"My God, this is simply incredible." said George.

"You all know I'm John's relation. I am the spitting image of him, or so the family have been saying since I was 10 years old, and now so do those men. I've spent many years in the shadows, purposely."

"But Mitchell wasn't a ghost..."insisted George.

"No, but, would you want to be known as the near twin of a vampire, or would it be easier to live with yourself, to say you have a look-a-like uncle who's a ghost following you around instead?"

"Michael, I'm really sorry." George said.

"When the older ones in our town looked at me, that's all they saw was John. John Mitchell, the son who left his mother to be a soldier and never returned, or by a few closer to the family, John Mitchell the son, who left his mother to be a soldier and who returned as a vampire. I was the boy who the neighbors whispered about; wondering when was the day I would turn evil and follow in my cousin's foot-steps."

"Mitchell's family knew he was a vampire?" George asked.

"Turns out John, or Mitchell as you say, wasn't a bad son. When his mother was dying he couldn't resist the urge to visit her. He secretly came back to our small enclave, and sat with her every night until she passed away. He didn't realize that four days running, a few neighbors, returning from nights out drinking had seen him. When Gloris, his mother, was about to take her last breath, she asked the visiting priest to pray for her son. John was there in the room when she told the father that he was a good man, and that he had been turned into a vampire. John confessed to this, in front of his mother and the priest but also to his Aunt Siobhan and her daughter Lydia. Gloris asked for a special prayer to be said over her casket for John, and that the priest promise not to reveal that he had been turned into a vampire."

"Let me guess, George interrupted, the priest did not keep his promise."

"No, he did not keep his promise nor did he keep the secret. Within days after Gloris was buried, he was telling any who would listen. The news quickly spread around town and the family found themselves pitied and whispered about. My grand-mother Lydia wanted to go away with John, but he refused to take her."

"Mitchell was a good man Michael." George said forcefully, but nearly whispering.

Annie was quietly wiping away the tears that were sliding down her face. "Mitchell tried so hard to stop George. It's not fair."

Michael saw George drape his arm around an invisible form.

"One of Gloris' prized possessions was a photo taken of Mitchell and a few comrades in their regimental army suits. He remembered the picture to his Aunt Siobhan, as Gloris was dying, but as much as she searched, she couldn't find it anywhere. Just before my grand-mother Lydia died at the age of 75, one of her neighbors showed it to her and my mother. The priest had stolen it from Gloris' possessions and it had passed down through this neighbor's family all those years. She told her they had been the keepers of the photo, that when they secretly met they discussed Mitchell and passed it around so that everyone would remember and recognize his face. If he ever visited again, they would know he was a demon and were entrusted to stake him."

"My God…" said George.

"My mother always believed that Mitchell was with me. When I was ten years old, she began to be frightened by my looks. When I was 17, we both knew I had to leave her and my sister. Mitchell's been my night-mare and shadow all these many years. Out of the blue, men, I've never seen before, working for a multinational corporation I've never heard of before, offer me the dream job of a life-time. They don't need any credentials, and they don't need any references, they simply walk off the street and offer me, a stranger who they claim has such a powerful reputation in Banking and Finance, the world on a silver platter."

"Wyndham…" George and Annie said together

"I knew that he thought he discovered a new Mitchell by the look on his face. When I shook his hand it was if my life history passed from me to him without a word being spoken. Before you and your family stopped by to visit me, I was already preparing to leave on the 8pm train. I thought if I pretended I was happy with the prospect of a new job, then you all wouldn't ask me any questions."

"And what about Annie, were you going to leave her without a word?"

"I thought if Annie believed I was a re-incarnated Mitchell, her Mitchell, then she would be happy to know he lives on."

"And now…" asked George.

"The next train leaves at 6:00am tomorrow, and I intend on being on it."

"Michael, you can't run forever. Do you really think Wyndham will let you leave for London and carry on with your life?" asked George.

"I can't win George. Whatever plans they have for me as Mitchell's surrogate, I don't plan on finding out. I may go to London or I may go to America. I only know I can't stay here."

Annie picked up Michael's jacket and placed it around his shoulders. He shivered as she whispered in his ear, "You're coming home with us."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

"No, Annie, I can't go home with you. I have to leave."

George stood and zipped his jacket. "Oh believe me Michael, if Annie wants you home with us, then you are coming home with us."

"Listen, I know you and Annie want to help me, but no offense; Wyndham doesn't seem the type to run in fear of unexpected and sudden indoor weather phenomena."

"I'm really sorry about that." Annie replied sheepishly.

"That may be so, George said, but Wyndham's got eyes everywhere, now that he knows you exist, believe me, there won't be a plane, train or auto you could hire or borrow that he wouldn't know about and put a stop too. Like it or not, you're one of us now."

"One of you…?" Michael asked confusedly.

"Well, George clarified, not one of us as in supernatural, but one of us as in…"

"As in, he's the big bad boogey man and you're as scared of him as I am…" Michael supplied.

"Yeah, George acquiesced, we are afraid, there's no point in me lying about that. Edgar Wyndham is a 1000 year old vampire. He's very…very old and he's very…very powerful. He can enter homes without invitation…"

"He can what?"

"Yes, Michael, he can enter homes without invitations, but Annie's working on some way of keeping him out. After Mitchell was staked, he's pretty much left us alone."

"Until, you lead him to me." Michael said.

"Well, technically, George said with quiet defiance, that was Annie."

"George!" Annie sucked in her breath and punched him in the arm.

"It's true, Annie, if you hadn't of gone following Michael here, Wyndham probably wouldn't have known anything about him. He could have been living on a sheep farm in New Zealand for all anyone would have known…"

"New Zealand, Michael interrupted, that was on my list of places to run away too, New Zealand, Antarctica, a deserted island in the middle of the Caribbean, anywhere but here, and certainly not a bed and breakfast in Barry."

"Awww, George, paused momentarily; you know where we live…."

"The entire bank knows where Annie lives…"

Annie smiled and shrugged her shoulders at George, "I may have told one or two people…"

"Annie…"George shrieked

"George, Annie huffed, I'm sure, we've all been followed, not only me…"

George squinted his eyes at Annie again before turning back to Michael, "Michael, I can't sugar-coat this situation, that wouldn't be fair to you. Wyndham's a very bad man, but we figure as long as we stick together and join up with other supernaturals, who reveal them-selves, then we can develop some strategy or some plan for ways to keep more humans, like you, safe."

"I appreciate the help you're both trying to give me. I suppose I should stay with you, at least until I can figure out some way to help myself. I just need to pick up a few items from my apartment…"

"No, we have to leave now, right now actually... I'm getting more and more worried we've been in this office too long as it is… Just tell Annie what it is you need and she'll pop on over to your place and bring whatever back with her."

Annie knew where all of Michael's clothing was kept; she wouldn't have any trouble packing a suitcase of his essentials.

"Annie, Michael spoke out, there is a leather satchel that I keep on the top of my wardrobe, the contents inside of it are worth more than anything I own."

"Sounds expensive…"George said.

Michael fixed his eyes on George and responded, "My sister began noticing as my nephew grew older, just how much he looked like me. He turned 16 this year. In my satchel, there's an envelope from their last known address, she included a card and his picture."

"Oh, I see….their last known address?"

"Yeah, they move around a lot which is why she hasn't been down here, I don't even think she knows mum has died and been buried. I posted a letter, but I haven't had a response. I will gladly give myself over to Wyndham, if that would keep that picture out of his hands and my nephew safe. Annie, please do not forget that satchel."

"So, he's the spitting image, is he..."George asked with dread.

"On my last visit, some of her friends thought we looked like twins, 10 years or so removed."

While Annie hastily went to retrieve Michael's personal items, Michael, typed up a resignation letter, expressing his sorrow for leaving so abruptly and slid it under his manager's door. He and George then made their way to the relative safety of Barry Island. Once the pleasantries were gotten out the way, Michael had a moment to sit in silence as George hugged his family close to him and whispered most of the previous conversation to Nina and Tom in the Kitchen. After everyone had an hour to decompress, Nina took Michael on a tour of the lovely Honolulu Heights.

"This is Mitchell's room. I can't show you around in there as the door stays locked. It's pretty much dark wall-paper and heavy drapes, that sort of thing. Moving just a bit further up the hall, they arrived at Annie's room. Annie used to spend a lot of time popping back and forth between the two rooms until she began hanging out at your place."

Michael, smiled as he looked around Annie's room, "When I first began seeing Annie, she was so faint, but then as the weeks have gone by she's gotten clearer and clearer. I thought I was the only one who could see her until Sam, our security guard, mentioned seeing her as well. He didn't want to approach me, but she began speaking to him and he found it very difficult not to respond."

"He should have, Annie would have loved that..."

"Well, he didn't want to appear crazy, you know, security guard with a gun, talking to himself…"

"Oh, too right…" Nina replied.

"A few of the staff noticed that Annie was attached to me, she came in with me in the mornings, and left with me at the end of the day. I didn't think I'd be working in this office for long, so I hadn't made too many acquaintances…"

"Yes, Annie mentioned how you weren't too cordial with your employees."

"Mum's hospital stay was a bit longer than the Doctors originally thought, so a two week transfer became a six month stay so far. My work stopped me from thinking about the pain she was in every day and how little time she had remaining. I didn't want to know anyone and so I kept my head down and worked until I could fall asleep exhausted."

"And now you're stuck with us…"

"Or, you're stuck with me," Michael responded.

"I think we'll all survive living together, as long as you remember to let the seat down in the bath, after you've spent a penny. It's not always easy being the only living girl in a house full of men."

Michael got up from Annie's over-sized chair and walked around the rest of the room.

"It's been really nice for me having Annie around. I had the biggest laugh when I mentioned my favorite meal to my land-lady…"

"Gammon steak with honey and peas or carrots or something…" Nina jumped in and acknowledged.

"Oh God, that was the funniest thing. Annie had begun cooking and I have to admit I was a bit freaked out to see pots and pans bubbling away on my stove. I always looked away or left and went into some other room, so she wouldn't know I could see her. Well, I thought to have some fun at her expense, no sooner had I mentioned this incredible supposed Irish meal, within 2 nights there was a plate on the table, food smelling so good, I didn't know what it was at first until I remembered the magazine article…"

"What do you mean, magazine article…that was meant to be your favorite meal that you were missing so much since your mum died."

"Nina, I've never had Gammon steak in my life. My mum was never a cook. I remembered it from a magazine I read once while I was waiting to be seen by my doctor."

"Oh my God, you sneak…" Nina said with a smile in her voice.

"I know, as soon as Annie left, I laughed so much. I hadn't laughed like that since before my mum got sick. How in the world did she even know where to find that pork much less have money to buy it?"

"Oh, Annie's not a thief, God forbid, Nina said, if she can find what we're looking for, she'll pop round to the store, pick it up and leave money at the register. She may not have the full amount but she does her best to leave what she thinks will cover it."

"No, no, I would never think she was a thief. Well, anyway, as far as employees and co-workers at the bank, I began to notice people speaking to me more. Margaret, one of the clerks made an appointment to see me, just so she could ask me to thank, "my friend" for sorting out her cash drawer. Do you know they made her Head Clerk?"

"Yeah, George said as he joined them, Annie told us about that. She was so proud."

"Margaret and a few of the ladies got her a badge with the lettering, Head Clerk, written on it, they didn't know her name, and unfortunately, I'm sure they were too afraid to ask me, but they put it on the stool that only she sits on. Annie brought it up to my office and as I was pretending to work, she danced around, so happy; she wondered out loud, if she should carry a clip-board and pen so she could note any future discrepancies."

As they moved from Annie's room to the one Michael would be sleeping in, Michael continued to tell them about Annie and how she'd brightened up many of his days and nights. He had already told them that she often watched him while he slept, but he thought he wouldn't mention that she, sometimes, would wait until she thought he was firmly asleep before she'd life his arm and cuddle with him.

"Got it…"Annie said excitedly, as she popped back into the B & B.

"Annie, said Nina, you're back."

"Thank the Lord," said Michael.

"Finally…"said George.

"Oh did you miss me?" Annie asked George sarcastically.

"Mitchell did but you took so long I had to give him his bath myself and put him to bed."

"Awww, George, you know how much I love that."

"I know…" George said sweetly as he hugged her.

No matter how much they snipped at one another, they each knew it wasn't malicious in any way. Mitchell, their Mitchell, wouldn't like it if George was ever really mean to Annie, but they'd developed a routine over all this time together, and it helped them each keep the sadness away. It's only with each other that they can sit in the dark and share a cry. Nina truly loves George and Annie but she never liked much less loved Mitchell.

In those early days after Mitchell's death, George and Annie would avoid one another, not wanting to make the other sadder, but as time went on they knew it was them who could totally understand the depths involved with missing their friend. George had no idea that if they stopped snipping and taking the piss with one another, Nina would actually worry.

"Well, you've got your bag, thank God…" George said as Michael was emptying the contents on his newly appointed bed.

"Yes, Michael, said as he clutched an envelope to his chest. I would have gone crazy if Wyndham or his men had gotten their hands on this picture."

"There's a place in the attic that would be the perfect hiding spot for that. With Tom up there now, I don't think you'll have to worry at all that it will ever be taken without your knowledge."

Nina and George left Michael in peace and went to their bed-room so they could finally have a lie down.

"I am so knackered." George said to Nina.

"It's been a very long day." Nina sympathized.

Annie, for her part, was nearly floating on air, now that Michael was safely under their roof. As she left Michael's room, she stopped mid-stride as she thought she heard a sound coming from Mitchell's room. She twisted the door handle expecting it to open, Annie was prepared to give whoever was snooping in his room the full raft of her anger, but the knob didn't turn. The door was locked. Annie immediately popped into the room, only to discover it was dark as usual. She twisted the knob from this side, but it was still locked. She turned back to the room only to see Michael standing there. There was something strange though, Michael was fading in and out, he appeared to be calling her name, but she couldn't hear a word. Annie walked closer…

"Mitchell…"she whispered.

The closer Annie got the further Mitchell retreated. She looked around herself, but she was still in the bedroom, not purgatory. He was fading. Annie began to feel frantic. She called out to him again, "Mitchell!"… still nothing, she couldn't tell if he could really see her, because he was looking as if she was the one who was very far off.

"Mitchell!" she called out louder. Annie didn't want to shout and wake the entire house up, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted his attention. She wanted him to focus his eyes on her, "Mitchell, look at me!" With that last phrase, Mitchell began to fade in earnest, "Mitchell….Mitchell….Mitchell, Annie said each time louder and with more panic in her voice. She had no idea she was screaming, she had no idea, George, Nina, Tom, and Michael were all on the other side of the bedroom door screaming her name just as loudly. They were terrified. Annie's high pitched voice was blood-curdling, it was full of pain, and it sounded as if her throat was clogged with tears.

"George, where is the Key? Nina yelled.

"I can't find it. I hung it with the other keys, George screamed as he was rifling through the keys hanging on the wall. It should be here, I just re-hung it last week."

Now, they could hear Annie crying, deep sobs mixed in with extended moans. Don't go she was saying over and over, please don't go…

"We've got to break the door down George." Tom said. He tried to stay as much in the background as possible, but he now considered Annie as much a friend as George and Nina, and he was so afraid for her. He knows the pain and suffering she is going through. Annie had sat up one night talking to him, calming him when he was calling out for his own father. She never shared his secret and he felt closer to her for it…

"Yes, yes, please Tom, do you think you can do it?"

"I'll help him," Michael spoke up, as that was his friend as well in there. He had to help Annie.

Nina stopped shaking the knob and was prepared to move out of the way, so that Tom and Michael could do their best to break into the room, but although she had been holding onto the door very tightly, as soon as she released her grip, the door popped open on its own.

There in a heap on the floor was Annie, she was crying, but when she looked up and fastened her eyes on George, her face relaxed into a very crooked, but very beautiful smile.

"George, he was here. Mitchell, she said as she reached out her hand to him, Mitchell was here."

George slunk to the floor and held Annie as tightly as he had ever held anyone before. He was so relieved to have her in his arms, he was crying, he was smiling, and he was scared out of his mind.

Nina and Tom both fell to the floor when they thought George had had enough time to comfort Annie. They all were laughing and crying, as they held on to whatever part of Annie they could reach, there was so much emotion running through their veins. The only one who was left standing was Michael, he wasn't a very emotional guy, so he wasn't crying, but he did need to take a few deep breaths to encourage his heart rate to go a bit slower, now that he could see for himself that Annie was safe.

Annie smiled up at Michael, George, and Tom, and they helped her off the floor.

"Wow, I can finally touch you."

"Can you?" asked Annie.

"Yeah Annie, and I can see you so clearly." Michael said as he finally moved towards her to give her a hug.

"You're so beautiful."

Annie hugged Michael tight, she wished he had been able to see Mitchell, but she felt positive that he would have an opportunity in the very near future.

"Will you stay visible Annie?"

"I don't know. I certainly hope so, but we'll have to wait and see. I've been so happy lately and then tonight, seeing Mitchell, all that ghost adrenaline rushing through my dead veins, maybe that's what's helped me to finally become visible again." Annie was attempting to lighten everyone's mood with a small joke, after the incredible amount of drama and tension they'd been through, just a few moments ago.

"Maybe Annie… maybe…" Nina spoke up.

Annie took George's hand again and squeezed it as she looked her friends in their faces, "I'm so sorry guys for screaming the house down."

Before she could rightfully finish Nina, George, Tom, and Michael all shushed her and told her not to apologize.

"Well, I want you all to go back to bed. I promise that I won't cause anymore commotions again tonight."

"Annie, George spoke up, please, for me, don't go wandering out tonight, stay home, will you?"

"No, I promise that I won't. I'm not leaving this room."

Michael wanted to stay with her, but he felt that would be highly inappropriate, and he definitely didn't want Mitchell returning and finding him sleeping in his bed.

Annie let George's hand go, and gave each of her friends a hug. Michael was the last; he was a bit more awkward now that he could see her grey and white clothed body

"I know he'll be back Michael, and then you'll finally be able to see your grand-mother's cousin."

"Yes, I'll finally be able to see my night-mare. I hope he doesn't mind if I give him a right punch in the nose."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

Softly the strains of a song pierces Annie's dreams, she wonders where she is and whose voice she hears softly singing to her…

"Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honour to love you" (1)

Moments later, she remembers as she is waking, she's laying in Mitchell's bed, the lights are off and the room is totally black, Mitchell's iPod, and Corrine Bailey Rae's voice, along with another…

"Still I wonder why it is;  
I don't argue like this,  
with anyone but you,  
we do it all the time,  
blowing out my mind" (1)

Her hair is being gently stroked, if she opens her eyes, will he be there, or is this another dream, one among many since he's passed…because she has sung and hummed this very song, what seems like hundreds of times, since she had him sit down and listen to it with her. Annie subconsciously begins singing the next lines…the ones she loves the most…to the one she loves the most. Now, three voices, Corinne's lovely and ethereal, Mitchell's quiet but rough and Annie's soft and sleepy…

"You've got this look I can't describe,  
you make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song" (1)

"You've got to let me go."

Annie opens her eyes fully, through her tears, she sees him, sitting at the edge of the bed, one hand in her hair and the other stroking now, her face, with his thumb gently running across her lips. It's real, his thumb, the next swipe, she takes it in her mouth, squishy, but real, when his eyes open a bit wider, she bites down, definitely real, his mouth breaks into a wide smile, he digs his other hand deeper into her hair and pulls her up...she helps him, he's as real as she is, it's not a dream…

"Mitchell?"

Not another word is sung or spoken, he has both hands now on either side of her face, he nips at her mouth, her hands which had been lifeless before have travelled up his back and now she has both hands in his hair, neither could tell you who pulled the other into their kiss, all they know is, soft lips open to each other, and the months of loneliness are gone.

Annie tears her mouth away and holds Mitchell's face firmly in her hands, "How is this happening?" She laughs now, she wants to scream, but she goes back to kissing instead, "You're really here..." Kisses are planted all over his face, and then she goes for a place that has always been his favorite. She'll know if this is a dream or reality for certain… hot breath panting in his ear, tongue tracing the contours, and finally sucking on his lobe, it's his favorite spot, those many months ago, she'd found it by mistake of course, and just the same as she when she listens to Corinne, he melts…

"Oh…Annie…" Mitchell says in a strangled breath.

She knows how his toes curl when she does this, so she continues, she won't let his ear go, he's panting in earnest now…

"You've got to stop…"

She finally releases his ear and laughs, a genuine laugh, how she as a ghost can be so turned on, she doesn't know, but she is…

"No, I'm not going to stop…we're not going to stop…"

Annie's hands have travelled again, now to his shirt, frantically undoing buttons, she pulls up his t-shirt and frees his chest's to her wandering hands, she has really missed dragging her nails through his thick mat of black hair…

"Oh...  
Your love,

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind" (1)

Annie doesn't know how many opportunities she will have as she knows the Men with Sticks aren't returning Mitchell to her for keeps.

"And you…" Mitchell asks…

Annie hasn't ever tried to do this, when Mitchell was alive, she didn't have the chance, but now at his urging, her hands go under her own white shirt, she pulls, it's slowly going up, he can see her navel, then nothing…she pulls but nothing more happens, she looks mortified, so he begins talking…

"I've always wondered what your skin looked like under those clothes." Mitchell runs first one finger and then his hand along the exposed skin.

"It's so smooth Annie..."

"Now I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand"(1)

She smiles into Mitchell's eyes once again as she's able to lift the shirt up a bit further…

"At first, Mitchell continued, I was ashamed of myself for wondering such a thing, and then later when you began venturing out, became interested in Saul and Hugh, I thought to myself, they won't touch her, she's mine, but all that shit with Lucy, Kemp and the Box Tunnel Train…I was so full of rage and hate, I ignored you…"

Annie was able to pull her shirt and sweater up to her bra, she was doing it, she could feel Mitchell's fingers slowly dragging along behind, he gave her a look and then without a word, he motioned for her to lift her arms, all of the garments came off, now, she matched him…

"Finally…" they both said at the same time and then laughed.

Mitchell's head dipped down, and his mouth captured her nipple, deep ripples of pleasure coursed through her body, he wanted to spend his time worshipping her, but who knew how much time they would have, he dragged his mouth away and stood, when Annie saw him unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers and pants, she jumped up to do the same.

Gently pushing Annie down to the bed, before making love to her, Mitchell breathed out "You're so beautiful."

Annie melted from the loving she hadn't expected but which she had wanted so badly with the one she loved… Annie's whimpers and deep sighs spurred Mitchell on as they barely listened to the last strains of Corinne's heavenly voice...

"Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands" (1)

George didn't know what was going on in Mitchell's room, he knew what he thought he was hearing, but he couldn't believe it…

"Ooooo, that's the song Annie's always humming." Michael said as he came up the stairs and encountered George standing at Mitchell's door.

"Huh? What?"

"Annie, Michael said, when she was moving around my apartment, she was always humming that song, but I couldn't place it."

"Oh, yeah, that's her favorite song. After Mitchell passed away, she was playing that song on his iPod 10 times a day. I was going to knock, but it sounds like she needs her space."

"Do you think she'll continue playing it tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd suggest you close your door."

"Will do…" Michael said as he walked on further to his room.

George smiled and thought, if she was dreaming, she was having a vivid dream and if she wasn't, boy would he have something to kid her about mercilessly tomorrow as she was making everyone tea.

"How can two ghosts sweat?"

Annie wrapped her legs around Mitchell's still naked torso and breathed deeply, "How can two ghosts do a lot of things?"

"More importantly, Mitchell asked as he planted a kiss on Annie's forehead, how did you learn to do all those things? You've got me blushing…"

Annie let out a giggle, she knows he's joking with her; she's a bit embarrassed because she's never let herself go like that, and Mitchell's just trying to comfort her.

"I loved it."

"Did you really?" she asks.

Mitchell lifts her face with a finger, makes certain she can tell from his expression that he is serious as he pulls her tighter against him, "Yes, every minute." He takes her breath away momentarily as he plants a hard kiss on her lips.

Annie lays her head back down onto his shoulder... She is extremely satisfied and now very much mollified knowing that she made him as happy as he did her.

"I've been reading…"

"Ah, yeah…" Mitchell says with a drowsy smile.

"One of George and Nina's books..."

"Oh, so that's where you learned those things…"

"Mitchell," Annie said huffily, I only did what those pictures…

"Ahhh, pictures too…I hope that book is on the best-sellers list. If I were still alive, I'd have a few copies myself."

The night passed this way, sleeping, cuddling, sexing, and quietly talking, strangely, Annie knew this wasn't going to last, but as for now, she was not going to question it.

The early morning light was filtering through the crack of Mitchell's heavy black-out curtains, he was already awoke, a few hours ago, he'd pulled the duvet over their entwined but cooling bodies, they were cold, but it was a thing he'd done in the past, a memory, and it felt right even-though they, neither one of them, had been warm in years. Annie's fingers played along his stubble, as she woke up as well.

"Good Morning pet." Mitchell said.

Annie knew she was past hiding her face in his chest, but she couldn't help herself. She was still just the tiniest bit shy.

"Good Morning."

"Corinne's song has filtered its way to purgatory. You played it so much Gilbert asked if I could come back just to erase the track."

"Mitchell, no…"

"Oh yes, there has been a meeting Annie."

"Oh God, about that song?"

"No, no, I'm joking, but I do have to make amends, or try my best too, before I can ever be allowed to be with you again…"

"We're together now…"

"Yes, but you know this is only a short visit."

"I figured as much, but I was hoping you'd tell me otherwise." Annie responded.

"Annie, Wyndham has been silent but the time is coming when he will return... You've got friends in purgatory and we all needed to make certain you are ready. You're going to have to concentrate, you have powers but the more you pine for me, the less you are able to focus on the on-coming threat. You and George have to let me do what I need to do in order to get redemption."

"But we haven't done anything…"

"Yes, you have…You two do more than think about me, you call out to me, you cry for me, and you keep me worrying about you when I should be fighting for forgiveness. I've left the mortal world but you two keep me tethered with your thoughts."

"So, you want us to forget you?"

Annie dis-entangles her limbs from Mitchell's body…

"No, you'll never forget me, but you need to stop worrying that I will forget you. I love you…I love you both."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying; dry your tears, because no matter how far away I am, even if I end up in Hell, I will always love you. I will always think of you and I will be at your door when it's time for us to be re-united."

Annie leaned down and kissed Mitchell on his lips.

"Promise…"

"Definitely…"

Annie crawled over Mitchell to reluctantly get out of bed. She pulled him up and began gathering up their clothes.

"We've got to take a shower before the others wake up."

"Umm, no we don't, we're ghosts remember…"

"Ewww Mitchell, that's gross, I'm not going to put my clothes back on for an eternity without showering after…"

"After…" Mitchell asked as he tried to go in for another kiss.

Annie ducked away from his lips as she opened the door and listened, before he could react, she pulled his arm and lightly raced with him to the bath. Annie made up to Mitchell as she lathered him up and gave him a good wash. Both their hands strayed from the original reason for the bath, but they finally finished, dried off and re-dressed in their assigned clothing.

"So what happens now…?" Annie said as she was leaning against him on his re-made bed.

"Well, soon a door will come for me and I'll return to begin my penance."

"What about Wyndham, how do I keep everyone safe?"

"I can't tell you, but I know you'll figure it out when the time comes. Don't ever forget that you have powers Annie, but you have to be focused on the threat at hand. Your mind needs to be clear so that you can do what needs to be done at the time. There are a lot of people counting on you and they aren't half pleased that I've been gumming up your mind with thoughts of me, when the time comes they will help you, but you've got to be open to receive their messages."

"Ok, but what about right now, how do I keep him out of the house?"

"Well, since he came into the house using a nursery rhyme, you can keep him out the very same way."

"I don't really know any nursery rhymes, but I'm sure George and Nina have a book…"

"No, said Mitchell, I want you to stay out of George and Nina's library…"

Annie's face blushed a bright pink, but she still smiled thinking she would indeed borrow that "other" book once more, in case Mitchell was ever allowed to visit again.

"This one isn't perfect, but if you say it at the door, it will create an invisible turnstile and Wyndham won't be able to come directly into the house unless he asks."

"There was a crooked man…Who walked a crooked mile…He found a crooked sixpence…Against a crooked stile…He bought a crooked cat…Which caught a crooked mouse,  
and they all lived together…In a crooked little house." (2)

Annie couldn't help the confused expression on her face…

"Don't try to understand it babe, just repeat it facing the door and unless Wyndham is invited in, he will be forced to stay outside."

Just as Mitchell said, a wooden door appeared in the corner of his room, and they each knew it was time for him to leave.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you, but I do want to go back and work for my redemption. I've been with my mum for the first time in 94 years, she's been praying for me all this time. I don't want to let her down. I don't want to let George down…and I don't want to let you down."

"So you know about Michael?"

"Yes, I've been in his night-mares but I know you will protect him and he won't be in fear for the rest of his life."

"Is he my task, when I've saved him, will my door come?"

"I don't know if he's your only task, but I do know there's much work to be done and when you're ready to join me, your own door will come."

Mitchell kissed Annie deeply for the last time and made his way to the door. He turned back, walked over to the bureau, picked up his iPod and smiled…

"Gilbert would kill me if I forgot this…"

"Does he want to listen to Corinne as well?"

"Ummm, no, I think he mentioned something about throwing it into the fires of hell…"

"Oh…" Annie said sweetly.

Before Mitchell went through the door he said, "It has been, an honour, you know…to love you."

Without giving Annie a chance to respond, the door shut in a blinding whiteness and Annie was alone in the room once more.

Annie made certain Mitchell's door was locked before she popped down to the kitchen. As she was setting out the mugs for everyone's tea and warming up one of Mitchell's baby bottles, George walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine George; I'm better than I have been in months."

"That's lovely to hear Annie."

"We're going to be fine George. I still don't know exactly how, but I know we're going to be fine."

"Did a little birdie whisper some words of encouragement in your ear?"

"He did better than that George, he said he loved us and when the time came, we'd be ready. You and me, we're going to save the day."

"He mentioned me?"

"He did more than mention you George. He told me to give you the biggest kiss and to let you know that he is so happy that you named the baby after him."

George's hand stopped in mid-air as he was putting sugars in the cups.

"Really Annie, he came…"

Annie knew there was a dirty pun to be had in that last statement but she refused to mention it. She was in a good mood, but that would be crossing the line.

"He was here George and we've got friends on the other side. We're not as alone as Wyndham might think."

With a better and more positive outlook on her ghostly life, Annie made her way to the front of the house and repeated the nursery rhyme that Mitchell had taught her, clear across town; Edgar Wyndham doubled over and clutched at his abdomen.

"Is there something wrong boss?"

Wyndham looked his fellow vampire in the eye and said, "No, nothing wrong, just a temporary set-back. I think it's time we made a visit to Honolulu Heights; it appears that someone's fighting way above her pay-grade."

To be continued….

Corinne Bailey Rae "Like a Star"

There was a Crooked Man…Author unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own and make no claim that I own Corinne Bailey Rae's Like a Star and hope no one was offended by my use of her words. "Someone" sent that song to her friend and "he" liked it as well…so I had to use it. I just had too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

"Knock…Knock…Knock…"yelled a loud voice outside the B&B.

Annie, George, and Nina, were sitting around the kitchen table, when the sound of Wyndham's voice interrupted their conversation. Michael and Tom had already moved to the front windows when the others joined them…

"Well, my dears, what have we here?" yelled the voice again.

"It's Wyndham; Michael said as he pulled the curtain he was peering through, further back, along with four other men."

"Well, at least we know the nursery rhyme works…" said Annie.

"Thank you Mitchell." George said with relief evident in his voice.

Initially, upon hearing Wyndham's voice Nina had raced up the stairs to the bedroom, she was just returning with a still sleeping Mitchell in her arms.

Nina breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Thank God, he can't get in."

Tom left the window and retrieved two wooden stakes from behind the bar, "What should we do?"

"Well, you're not going out there; Nina said matter-of-factly, even if you do have your father's stake."

"Don't worry guys, I'm going…"

"No Annie, you are most certainly not..." George said appalled as he cut Annie off.

"Yes, I am. He can't hurt me. I'll just pop out and tell him to leave us all alone."

"I'm going with you…" said Tom.

"No, really, Tom, I'll be fine."

"It's not right you going on your own." Tom said.

"I agree, Michael spoke up, what if they have a trap waiting for you?"

"What like a net or something? Annie asked. Firstly, I highly doubt it and if they do I can always pop out of the net and back into the house."

"Helloooo, is anyone going to let me in?" Wyndham continued yelling sarcastically.

"I'll be back in a bit..." said Annie.

George glanced back to Nina, with a sorrowful but determined gaze as he said, "Wait Annie, I'm coming with you."

"Well, if you're going, Tom said, then so am I."

"I'm scared out of my mind, but I think I'd like to go as well." Michael chimed in…

"Great, said an exasperated Nina, why don't we all go…"

"Nina," said George.

"They're all vamps, Michael said, but if we show a united front then maybe Wyndham will think more about whatever nefarious plans he has for me."

"He doesn't only have plans for you Michael. He wants all of us." Annie replied.

"Thanks for the spell to keep Wyndham out Annie, Nina said angrily now, while staring at George, but turns out it's not needed because rather than staying in this safe house, which he can't enter anymore, we're all going to put on our jumpers and go have a chat with him on the stoop."

"She's gone…" said Michael

"Aww, Annie, don't…" Tom said as he made his way to the front door.

"No, Tom, you don't…" Nina said forcefully, as Tom was just about to turn the knob.

"We should do something!" Tom said just as forcefully

Everyone turned their eyes to Tom, even Michael, because in all the time they'd known him, they had never heard him raise his voice, much less sound so angry.

"Come on lad, there's no reason to get this upset…" Michael said.

To cool tempers, George added, "Actually, Annie's right guys, she can protect herself much more than we could…come on Tom, come away from the door, you know yourself that Annie can pop away and amazingly when she's had it up to here , he motioned above his head, she can toss vampires around without lifting a finger."

"She can create tornados in offices as well…" finished Michael.

"It's not ideal, George continued, as he draped an arm on Tom's shoulders, but she can protect herself much better than we would be able to do…"

Tom finally gave a tight smile, he acquiesced, but they all could see that this wasn't the end of it for him. He moved back to the window as did George and Nina and tried to listen as best he could to the conversation going on outside.

"My… My, what has our little ghost been up too?" Wyndham asked.

After Annie's time with Mitchell, the confidence within herself had surged, she felt as if she could take on the world and she definitely felt as if she could take on Wyndham. Edgar Wyndham reminded her of Seth, older, but still lesser somehow, he only seemed to Annie, to have survived so long, through using others…not through guile and intelligence such as Herrick and Mitchell. Looking at him, she saw vanity and weakness; she didn't know how she would be able to exploit those traits, only certain that one day she would…concentrate and focus she breathed under her breath….Mitchell's words of advice, concentrate and focus would be the way she would outwit Edgar. Annie had learned to curtsy to authority figures, on Blue Peter, even-though it was an old practice; it was something she did without thought. Edgar was 978 years older than her, but she knew she wouldn't curtsy and she wouldn't address him to his face as Wyndham. Annie could feel power coursing through her body; she'd begin her demolition in her own way.

Annie, looked at each of Wyndham's Hench men, then she fixed her stare on him…

"You're not welcome here Edgar." Simple, direct, focused…

"Well, not all curly top and tears now are we? Just how did you learn that little parlour trick Annie."

Wyndham, emphasized Annie's name, he could see her back was straighter and her look of defiance hadn't waned since the last time he'd seen her, when her weak boy-friend dissolved into a puff of ash…what a monumental waste, Big Bad John turned out to be, Wyndham thought to himself.

"I could ask you the same thing Edgar, but I really don't care for your answer. You can't come in, so it's better if you take your shouting elsewhere."

"Hmmm, I think I like it out here actually."

"Good, as long as we understand one another."

"Oh, I understand you, but I don't think you have any idea on how to understand me. I'm here to recruit Annie. I've been recruiting every day since I landed in Wales."

"Well, you can't recruit me or anyone else in the house, so it's better for you and your friends, Annie said with derision, to move along."

"There is one person in that house who I can recruit, and then there are your neighbors…"

Annie as quietly as possible sucked in her breath, she could see some of her neighbors peeking out from behind their own curtains same as Michael and Tom were doing even now.

"And what would that accomplish?" Annie asked.

"Annie, my love, you surprise me, encountering a mental bump so soon?"

"Look, just stay away from us Edgar. You're not welcome in the house, and you can't enter the house, so I really don't need to continue wasting my time out here with you."

"No, you don't have to continue wasting your time. I think I'll go visiting, I'm sure one of these nice people wouldn't mind letting me in for a spot of tea."

"I don't care. Go on; speak to whoever you like…"

"I've neglected you Annie. I've gone about my other business here, and that seems to have left you room to think that you could go on with yours."

"What are you talking about?" Annie said.

"I mean, George and Nina have stopped working at the Hospital, Tom has moved in with you lot, and Michael, my lovely Michael, has left the bank and disappeared."

"Well, that's too bad for you. Remind me to care again…"

"Oh, you'll care, because I can smell human in that house. I've known all along that you attached yourself to him. I've known that he left the bank, his apartment and his gym membership and that he moved into this house with you. I've known all this because I've recruited everyone he has been in contact with since we saw him at the grave with you and George."

"He's under my protection Edgar. You can't enter this house and you can't have Michael."

"Annie, I hate for you to be left in the dark about my plans. No more neglect from me. Let me tell you what I'm going to do, starting with this block of houses, I'm going to begin recruiting one house after another."

Annie looked across the street and saw Mrs. Miller standing outside her front door. She had come out to tell off one of Wyndham's men who was standing in her row of petunias. She was elderly and feisty, and she had no idea that she was screaming at a vampire.

"Soon, this house will be watched by so many eyes, I'll know what times baby Mitchell's nappy gets changed and by whom."

"Why are you doing this? Michael…is…not…Mitchell!" Annie specifically enunciated each word.

"No, he's not Mitchell, but you have to admit, he's a great facsimile. Once he's turned, he may not be as great as Mitchell at first, but we'll give him a few years before we offer up the beginning critiques."

"You won't get him…"

"Darn, and here I thought you were going to say…over your dead body."

Edgar Wyndham laughed and motioned for his men to follow as he walked away from the Honolulu Heights' front door. He waved at Mrs. Mitchell and apologized profusely regarding her trampled flowers. Before she turned to go back in her house, Annie could see that Mrs. Miller was blushing.

Turning back to Annie once her neighbor had gone back into her house, Wyndham said, "I think that I know just where I'll be getting my first cup of tea from tomorrow. I traveled all this way for Mitchell but George took him away from me."

"Thank God." Annie replied.

"Hmmm…Wyndham said as he looked past Annie and into the front windows, I'm going to kill George, Nina, Tom, and you as well once I discover a way…"

"Ha, well jokes on you then, you won't find a way to kill a ghost. Take your threats elsewhere Edgar; we're not as alone as you seem to think." Annie said all defiance.

"So long Annie, and don't forget to give the baby a sweet kiss from his Uncle Edgar." Wyndham laughed in earnest now, as he and his men made their way down the sloping side-walk.

Annie popped back into the house next to George.

"He's going to recruit the neighbors…"

"I don't want to become a Vampire." Michael said with dread in his voice.

"You won't Michael. We're going to keep you safe." George sounded confident but Nina, Annie, and Tom could tell he was anything but….

"Look, Tom spoke up, I know you're all scared, but there is no way we can allow all those people to be turned into vampires. I've been fighting alongside my dad for all these years; this is what I've been trained to do. We have to save the neighbors, and all the other humans like Michael who are in danger."

"It's more important for us to try and save you, and the baby as well as the neighbors. Give us a minute will you?" said an exasperated Nina.

"Nina, I know you're worried about us, he conceded as he looked from Nina to George, but you're not my mum and George is not my dad. I've been killing vampires since I was in my teens, I'm not going to disgrace the memory of my dad by hiding in this house while others are recruited or killed."

"Count me in as well…"said Michael.

"Count you into what…?" asked Annie

"I want to learn how to use a stake properly and help Tom. I can't just sit here either. My sister and nephew are out there, and if they've found me, it's only a matter of time before they find them. I want to learn to protect myself, as well as them."

George was feeling very over-whelmed. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know where exactly he could go to get a moment's peace. Nina was looking very stern and dour; she wanted him to come up with a solution, she wanted him to keep them all safe, she wanted him not to look as if he was a scared rabbit… Tom and Michael were looking every inch the Alpha males as Tom began showing Michael the carved detailing on his father's stake, and although baby Mitchell was still blissfully asleep, his very presence was making George feel more and more cornered. He looked from one person to the next until his eyes settled on Annie. Annie returned his gaze and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Annie…" George said her name in a small whimper.

Annie knew just what George needed and so she pulled him up the stairs and they went into Mitchell's locked bedroom. No Nina, no baby, no Tom or Michael, just silence.

They sat on Mitchell's bed, Annie holding George in her arms and George making what at first sounded like moans but which soon became wailing as he said repeatedly, "Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…"

Annie tightened her arms around George's shoulders and let him cry, while she didn't have the need to do the same, she certainly felt George's anguish.

"Annie, what am I going to do?"

Annie continued to rock him back and forth; she didn't think he was looking for an answer, so she stayed quiet.

"We're alone Annie. This is what Mitchell used to handle. He kept these people away from us. He's not here and I don't know what to do."

Annie said, "Imagine we're at the cemetery George, at Mitchell's grave, talk to him George."

"I can't Annie, he won't hear me."

Annie went to Mitchell's bureau, she opened the 3rd drawer and pulled out a glass urn, she'd been able to gather as much of Mitchell's ashes as possible and had hidden them away in his room. She placed the urn in George's hands and told him once again to speak.

"Ask him now George, ask Mitchell, what you should do…"

George didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen, if anything. He looked over to Annie, through his tears, he noticed that she was really glowing, she was happy and calm, and as he looked back down at the Urn, he tried desperately to pull himself together.

"Don't be embarrassed George, speak to Mitchell and he will hear you…"

"Mitchell, he began slowly, I'm lost. I miss you so much. I'm a child, trapped in a grown-up's body. Mitchell, can you hear me? I don't know how to keep everyone safe. "

George's voice broke on the last words and he pulled the urn up close to his chest and rocked some more in the comfort of Annie's arms.

"You know George, I wish Mitchell could come back and hold us both, but I think, more than anything, he'd want us to figure out a way escape from Wyndham ourselves…"

George peeked over the urn and around Annie's shoulder, he didn't see anything, so he closed his eyes once again and continued rocking…

"He has protected us for so long, I think it's time we showed him that we believes in ourselves…"

"Yes, you're so right Annie." George shook the urn up and down, and once again peered over Annie's shoulder.

Annie was about to say more when she caught George surreptitiously searching the corners of Mitchell's room.

"George, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah Annie, George sounded falsely wounded, I am listening to you…"

"Mitchell isn't here."

"Mitchell isn't here?"

"No, he's not here George and I'm trying to say, he won't be here…"

"What, then why am I holding an urn of ashes in my arms?"

"Because you miss Mitchell..."

"Yes, I miss Mitchell, but more than that, I need Mitchell to open a door and come…and ….help…meeee…"

Annie grabbed the urn from George's arms and returned it to the bureau.

"I thought you needed a bit of peace and quiet so that you could figure out what we should do about Wyndham…ourselves…"said Annie huffily.

"And I thought you were bringing up to your "special" place so I could talk to Mitchell…the real Mitchell, not ashes you managed to Hoover up and put in a vase…."

"George…" Annie said with exasperation.

"Well, why do you get to see him? Huh? Doesn't he know I miss him as well? Doesn't he know I need help as well?"

"Of course, he does know all that, but he also knows you have Nina and me and together, we can work something out. Look, Annie said as she sat next to George again, we're going to have to do this on our own. We're going to have to work out some plan before Tom and Michael runs off and gets themselves killed."

"That's one of my main fears; I can barely think how to keep us safe, much less the two of them."

"Mitchell's told me, that we've got friends and they'll help us when the time comes, but we're going to have to deal with this problem ourselves and for once without Mitchell's protection."

"I know you're right…"George said resignedly.

George and Annie made their way back down to the living area, Nina was in the kitchen feeding baby Mitchell a bottle, and Tom was helping Michael by showing him the proper way to use a stake.

"The most important thing to understand, Tom was saying to Michael, is that Vampires have a superior sense of smell. George, Nina and myself are were-wolves but it's only over time that we're able to instantly recognize that someone is a supernatural, whereas with them, they can smell us a mile off and they can smell human even quicker."

"How about you, can you detect vampire?" Michael asked Tom.

"Not all the time and not immediately. My dad was much better at it. I've been a were-wolf a lot longer than George and Nina and neither of us are good at it."

"So, we've lost even before we've started hey…" Michael said.

"No, not at all, it doesn't really matter if they smell us out, what's important is that we stand our ground and are ready to stake them when the time comes. It's always better to get one or two on their own, because when they travel in a group like the men with Wyndham, we won't stand a chance."

"How about Annie, Michael said as he looked over to her, she could pop into a group that we suspect and confirm, then we can race in and stake whoever's standing."

"We'd look ridiculous…" Nina said as she joined them in the living area.

"I wish that I could help in that way, said Annie, but I haven't mastered the art of scent. I couldn't tell you if the group were were-wolves or vampires. I'm more visual at the moment."

"Oh…" said Michael a bit dejected.

"But don't worry; said George, you and Tom are doing the right thing by practicing…"

"You can't seriously think, Nina chimed in, that it's a good idea for them to begin staking everyone who might faintly smell of vampire?"

"Well, they wouldn't go out and do this, I mean, if we're attacked, you know, if Wyndham figures out a way to get round the nursery rhyme, and the house is attacked, then Tom, Michael and myself, actually all of us, including Annie, can protect the house-hold."

Nina glanced around at everyone, she didn't want to go along with any killings, but she wanted to keep Mitchell safe, ideally, she'd like to run away somewhere with George and the baby, but she knew her feelings would be discounted at the moment. George was trying to restore order to their group, so she thought it was best to let him get on with it, but she'd definitely speak to him again, in private, about their plans to leave.

"With all due respect, Tom said, I'm done with hiding. All my life we've had to stay on the move. I know how to fight and how to kill vampires so; I'm not going to stay hidden in this house being afraid."

"Well, we're right back where we started…" said Nina

"Listen, everyone, George interjected; I honestly, need time to think. Why don't we go on to bed and discuss this in the morning?"

"Me and Tom will stay up and guard the house."

"No Michael, that's not necessary, I'm a ghost remember… I don't need any sleep. You two go on up and try and get some rest. I'll give a yell if there's any danger."

"Cheers Annie, Tom said quickly, we'll go on up then."

Michael was going to say something, but he noticed a look directed at him from Tom as he brushed past Nina and George.

"That's very mature Tom, said Nina, thank you, I really need a good night sleep. I don't think I can take anymore worrying for one day."

Checking the clock as it went on 3:00am, Annie decided to sit on the stoop so she could _better guard_ the house. She had a little laugh at herself wondering how menacing she looked as she sat with a magazine she could barely see and a cup of tea cooling beside her, that she couldn't drink. At least it would soon be light; she thought as she was feeling very satisfied that Wyndham and his boys hadn't returned. While she was deep in thought, she failed to hear the slight noise created by Tom and Michael, who were escaping out of the house through a second floor window.

"Where do we even begin…?" Michael said to Tom as they'd made it several blocks from the B&B.

"See this is where having my dad's senses would come in handy, but I don't think we really have to do anything…just wait out in the open until they find us."

"Oh God, Michael said, I don't know if I'm really ready for this. I'm a few years older than you and I don't have super-strength or anything."

"I don't have that either except when it's a full moon. You're in very good shape, so I think you'll do alright. We'll suss them out, yeah. If it's more than two or three, we'll just leg it back to the house."

"Tom, this plan of yours is sounding more for shite moment to moment…"

Tom smiled; he was feeling very good having Michael on his side. He had come to love Nina, George and Annie, but being 20 years old and living in fear was no way to continue to live. He missed his dad terribly, but finally he was on his own, finally he could do what he wanted to do whenever he wanted to do it, he was a bit scared as well, but he was too exhilarated to show it. He and Michael were out roaming around for about 2 hours; as the dawn was breaking, they decided to stop at a bench to rest.

"Oh mate, Tom said as he was looking to his right, have you got your breath back?"

"Yeah, why, Michael asked as he was looking off in the opposite direction.

"I think we need to be running…" he said as he stood up and grabbed a-hold of Michael's jacket.

Michael had just enough time to glance around before he was up and without another word, was running along-side and at some points, ahead of Tom. They ran all the way back to the house and just managed to shut the door before the first vampire rounded the corner.

"Where have you two been?" Annie asked angrily as she was coming down the stairs.

Looking all the world like two very naughty adolescents, Michael and Tom backed up to her as they were facing the front door. They expected the door to come crashing down and waited holding their stakes firmly in front of their bodies as if ready to fight.

"What's going on?" said George as he came bounding down the stairs to stand behind Annie.

"These two got out of the house somehow…" Annie responded.

"I thought you were meant to be guarding the place…" George said with slight outrage in his voice.

"Yes, from vampires getting in, not two idiots sneaking out…" Annie said and immediately whispered an apology to Tom and Michael.

"It's not Annie's fault, we only left when we knew you were all sleeping. I only wanted to take Michael out so he could put into practicing his training."

"His training, George asked shocked, you can't mean the 5 minutes you had him flailing a stick around before we went to sleep."

"God, my heart's still racing, interrupted Michael; there must have been 10 or 15 vamps out there."

"10 or 15…?"Annie asked incredulously.

"Calm down guys, I only took him out to see if any vampires would pick up our scent."

"You succeeded brilliantly, I suppose…" Nina said as she made her way to join their party.

"Michael, George asked, how could you follow Tom out there, you're not a supernatural and if Wyndham could get his fangs on you, what a prize that would be, you'd be sucking blood for the rest of eternity."

"I admit, it wasn't the most wise thing to do, but I've told you George, I'm going to do what I can to protect my nephew, I need to learn how to defend myself or I'll spend more time running and hiding than protecting anyone."

"Face it guys, said Tom, I know you don't want to but we're all going to have to kill in order to save innocent people's lives."

Tom looked directly at Nina and George when he said those words. He could tell they weren't happy and that George was looking particularly stressed but he had to get it through to them that the days of sitting by, were over, if they were to help anyone against Wyndham and his threats.

"You're right…" George spoke up.

Everyone turned their eyes to George. He surprised them with this declaration. He looked haggard and stressed out with the events that were unfolding, but he knew that he had to speak up and tell the truth of their situation, most especially to Nina, who was the most stunned at his words.

"Mitchell kept us safe. He protected us. Even though he was spiraling out of control, his presence still made it possible for us to go to work and to carry on with our lives as if everything was normal. I knew something dreadful was up, I even feel I knew he was responsible for the Box Tunnel killings, but I didn't speak up, I didn't ask him any questions and when he seemed to want to talk, I cut him off because my ears were too delicate to hear."

"Mitchell was responsible for his own down-fall." Nina interrupted…

"He was, George conceded, but I was his friend, I should have been there for him.

"Oh look, Annie said with some anguish; let's not go over that anymore. We're all going to have to support one another if we ever hope to have a chance against Wyndham."

"I agree, said Michael, I'm sure Mitchell knew that you all loved him and wanted the best for him, but he sounds like he was on one hell of a downward go and I don't know if any of you would have been able to help him in the way you wished."

Before Annie could make it over to offer George a hug, which she had a very strong urge to do, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hello, can I please come in?" a strong but young sounding voice pierced the cloud of malaise that was threatening to envelope the group in the house.

"Moving towards the door, Nina said to the others, "It's a young girl."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

"Should we let her in?" asked Michael.

"What? A strange young girl wants to be let into our house, and we just do it, asked a stunned George, have you got short term memory loss or something? No, we most certainly do not let her in…"

Unfortunately, Nina had opened the door before George could finish.

"Hello dearie, fancy letting me come inside?"

"Who are you? Did you need some help?" asked Nina

The outer door area was filled up with George immediately and all the rest joining behind. Annie had gone quiet and tried to hide behind Tom. She was more confused than afraid as some strange memory was forcing its way into her thinking. She was back in Mitchell's room, seeing images of Mitchell and herself laying in his bed; they were cuddling, kissing, and then sleeping. She hadn't slept in four years, it was strange to see herself with her eyes closed as if that was just what she was doing…sleeping in Mitchell's arms.

"I don't really have to ask permission, but I thought it would be better if we all began as friends… Annie knows that I can undo this barrier. Don't you Annie?"

Four sets of expectant eyes turned towards Annie…

"Huh? No, I don't know what she's talking about. She must be some young vampire sent here by Wyndham to play tricks on us…"

"Mitchell said you could be stubborn, said the young girl, alright, shall I tell you how? Of course that would mean, anyone who could hear my voice would know as well…"

"Mitchell… asked George, how do you know Mitchell?"

"Annie knows that as well… Look, I'd say we have about 15 more minutes before this block is covered with vampires, would someone please, invite me in?"

A sharp sensation shocked Annie, she didn't feel pain, but it forced her to close her eyes as if she had, she was back hovering above the bed, above the sleeping her and Mitchell, words were filtering through her confusion, she was remembering something…

"Annie, are you alright?" Tom asked.

Looking down at the bed, Annie could see Mitchell moving her hair aside so that he could whisper in her ear. Now, she could clearly hear the words he was speaking, "Annie, I'm going to ask for help. I'm going to send one of the old ones to you. She's dangerous and powerful, but you've got powers as well, so you shouldn't fear her." Annie reached out her hand, she wanted to touch Mitchell, but she couldn't get close, she noticed that he was now looking up at her and that he was moving his lips, he was saying something to her, not her sleeping form. "Come in," he stated. She turned her head trying to understand but Mitchell only continued smiling at her and repeated, "Come in." Annie moved her lips, she began mimicking his mouth, and then the words slowly came out, "Come in."

"Annie… No!" yelled George, Tom and Nina.

"Finally," their young visitor said as she crossed over the threshold.

Annie was startled out of her subconscious; she turned to her friends and noticed they were joined by another.

"Mitchell told me about you, she said, you're an old one."

"Yes, petal, he told me about you as well. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't stop talking about you."

"You're here to help us."

"My name's Hettie, I wish I could say it's nice to meet you all, but that's still to be determined..."

Hettie looked around at all the stunned faces; she moved past Nina and George and sat down nice as you please on the nearest sofa.

"I hope you all don't mind if I sit down, been traveling for days now…"

Tom and Michael still holding their stakes looked over towards George and Nina. Annie had gone to sit on the sofa across from Hettie and Nina elbowed George in the ribs, prompting him to say, "No…no, please, have a seat, as you're already in the house."

"So, Nina said, Mitchell sent you…Are you here to help us?"

"I ignored him at first, Hettie said to the group, but once he knew how to speak to me, he wouldn't go away. I'd shut him out then he'd find a new way in, our Mitchell was always good at getting my attention, softening me up, and then he invited others to have a word as well…"

"Others…"Annie asked.

"A Gilbert and a Mr. Hennessey at first..."

"Mr. Hennessey…?"

"Yeah, he was some kind of psychic involved in an exorcism, said he was a friend of yours, tried to help you pass over once."

"Yes, of course, I remember Hennessey, but why would Mitchell be speaking to him and to Gilbert?"

"It was more a matter of them speaking to him. You've got a lot of friends over there Annie, well enemies as well, but mostly friends and admirers. They weren't pleased at all with Mitchell leaving their Annie, the way he did, so they made a nuisance of themselves to him and he in turn made a nuisance of himself to me."

George made his way over to Annie and sat down next to her with Nina following along. "Ummm, so you told him you would come and help us? George interrupted.

Hettie looked over to George, "Well, no…"

"Excuse me, did you just say No…"George asked about to stand. Tom and Michael were rising as well to stand in front of their friends…

Hettie looked at them all one by one again and began to laugh, "Oh calm down everyone. I'm here aren't' I? You're very lucky I came at all."

"But Mitchell sent you…" said Annie.

"He asked me to come, Hettie said pointedly, a hundred times, and I refused a hundred times. I can't believe the cheek of him to come to me and ask for my help. You don't just pick up the phone and ring the old ones, especially after he killed our Herrick."

"Herrick was evil." Nina said as she looked back towards the play-pen where baby Mitchell was sleeping.

Hettie swung her gaze back to Nina, for a moment Nina felt a real coldness from her, but within seconds it was gone.

"Herrick was effective. He was a bit power-mad, but weren't we all at one time or another?" Hettie asked before she remembered who she was speaking too.

"Wyndham certainly is…" said Michael

"Awww, so the Mitchell look-a-like speaks…"

"I'm not Mitchell, Michael said with some anger, I'll never be Mitchell."

"It's not just your looks that have Wyndham foaming at the mouth to recruit you," Hettie said as she let her glance wander down to Michael's hands, noting the firm grip they had on the stake.

"Mitchell, loved killing, and so will you once you begin staking vampires. That's in your DNA as well. You didn't know it until Tom here put a stake in your hands. It felt right, didn't it? Hettie asked rhetorically. It felt like you mattered, you finally felt powerful."

"That's not true." said George before Michael could respond.

Hettie watched as Michael dropped the stake he was holding onto the bar. She noticed the near look of contrition on his face, but she also noted that he didn't drop or move the stake very far.

"Oh isn't it, and you would know this how?"

"I mean, that Mitchell loved killing, it tormented him. He died every-time he had to give in to the vampirism."

"Oh George, I may look young, but I haven't been a baby for about 463 years. Mitchell loved killing, he was going through a Mid-Life crisis but eventually, he would have come back to loving it again."

"A Mid-Life crisis…?"Annie asked before George's temper could get out of hand.

"All vampires go through it when we reach about 70 years old or so, it usually lasts until we're about 150 and then we're all back to normal."

"I'm sorry, Nina spoke up, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, if you were recruited as a young person, those first years are heaven, pure bliss. You have supernatural strength, you're killing, feasting, and recruiting at will, you feel great…then at about, 70 years or so, you are confronted with deaths that actually mean something to you. My parents died when I was young of course, but even I went through it when my Aunts and Uncles died. For others, it's their parents, brothers, sisters, wives, husbands, and children. That is, if you hadn't killed them yourself by that time."

"You think Mitchell was suffering with a Mid-Life crisis? I think I've heard it all…" Nina said.

"No Nina, you haven't heard it all. I'm sure there will be much more that I have to say that you won't believe, but this is your world now pet, I'd have thought you would have come to terms with that by now."

"What about this crisis of Mitchells?"Annie implored Hettie to continue.

"Well, as you already know, Mitchell and his mummy were very close. When he turned 70, she died. She died after he'd visited with her, still looking as if he were 24 years old. When vampires are especially close to their human family, they sometimes are deeply affected when one of them dies naturally. Mitchell wanted to offer her eternal life. She could finally be with him again, but she was too faithful, she had her "bags" already packed and was impatiently ready to sit face to face with God, if you know what I mean, Hettie smiled as she continued, she tried instead to turn him back with their religion and prayers, she was hoping beyond hope to reach that alter-boy he was in his youth..."

"But it didn't work…" George said a bit mournfully.

"No, it didn't work. It was never going to work, but he humored her all the same. After she passed, he did what many others try to do, he stopped killing, he stopped feeding, and same as the others, he failed. The difference with Mitchell, is that like a few rare others, he kept trying and sometimes for years on end, with success, eventually though, Hettie said with full confidence, he would have stopped trying. One of Mitchell's best friends Karl, and a few others past their 150th year are the only ones I know of who are still fighting against their true nature, but none of them have succeeded longer than 10-15 years maximum before they begin feeding again."

Hettie looked over to Tom, sitting on a stool at the bar, "I would have liked to have recruited you."

Tom looked up and tightened his grip on his stake "It's too bad I like killing vampires too much then isn't it?"

"Yes, Hettie laughed and said, nearly six feet tall and all muscle, just the thought of all the humans you could have killed, makes me sad McNair got to you first."

"And I feel just the opposite…"Tom stated firmly.

"Oh lamb, McNair didn't do you a good service. The wolf wants to kill, I can hear him in you, George and Nina, I can hear him so loudly… Don't you care that you're all making him very angry? If for now, you want to satisfy the last bit of human in you with the killing of vampires who offer the wolf nothing, then go right ahead, but one day, and I say this most especially to Nina here, one day, the wolf will break free. You, George, and even baby Mitchell over there will be covered in blood, and it won't be from frozen chicken."

"Ok, it's time for you to go."George stood up in a furious temper.

Hettie scooted back as far as she could on her sofa, "Don't you know, once invited in, a vampire doesn't have to go anywhere."

"Hettie please, Annie said quietly, Mitchell sent you here to help us with Wyndham, just tell us how we can get close enough to this thousand year old vampire to stake him and then you can go back to wherever you came from…"

"No, I will not tell you how to stake Edgar. This is not why I came here…"

"But you said that you came here to help us."

"No, my dear, I never…"

"Then as I said before, George spoke, please leave."

"The reason I took two planes from Bolivia, and another to Wales, a train to Barry Island and walked the rest of the way to Honolulu Heights, was not so that you could kill yet another one of my family."

"Then what did you come for…" said Annie

"I came to see you, Annie, because after all these years Mitchell actually fell in love with a supernatural. Someone who didn't have a drop of blood in her veins and who was made to be his partner until eternity, unfortunately for me, being recruited at 14 years old, means that I sometimes can be a lovesick child. When it comes to my boys, I always want a happy ending."

"But we didn't get a happy ending…"

"Oh, I'd say you two are very well-matched, very determined and stubborn when it comes to the one you give your hearts…well, metaphorical hearts too. Mitchell's been in purgatory nearly twenty years now…"

"Uh, no he hasn't…"said George.

"Purgatory, Nina huffed, he's probably in Hell more like…"

Annie refused to look over at Nina, and Tom was shocked Nina would say such a thing out loud.

"Nina, Hettie spoke in kinder tones now, you have lot of anger in you. The wolf knows this and he's bidding his time. Nothing that you say, can hurt Mitchell, or me, but as you love Annie and George, I think you should consider their feelings over all others before you speak so ill of their friend."

Nina was immediately chagrined over causing Annie and George any distress, she meant what she said, but she didn't ever want to hurt either of them, "Annie, I'm really sorry." Nina said as she thankfully, felt her hand being clasped by George.

"I know Nina, it's alright, even if you don't speak it, I can read your aura."

"What's this about Mitchell being in Purgatory for 20 years?" Michael asked.

"Well, time moves very differently from here to the other side. To you all, Mitchell has been gone for four or five months, but on the other side nearly twenty years has passed. Our lad has many years of killing to atone for…. He and Annie will be with one another when the time is right. I may be lovesick sometimes, but on this I am certain. Mitchell could ask to go right to Hell, if he wasn't baptized or if he requested, but he's fighting so he can spend time with his Mum, others he has loved, but more especially so he can, once again, be with Annie."

"And what about you?" asked George.

"Oh, I expect to be here long after the humans have wrecked the place and made it inhabitable for themselves. Unfortunately, Hettie sighed, we'll have a keep a few humans for breeding purposes so the blood doesn't run out, but you take the good with the bad, I guess…"

"You're serious…" Annie asked as she wrinkled up her nose at Hettie.

"If, I tell you no, will that make you feel better? Hettie asked with a sweet smile.

"Ummm, No." everyone said in unison.

"So, let's get down to business…" Hettie motioned for George, Nina and Annie to once again have a seat.

"Wyndham…"George said.

"Firstly, Edgar is not 1000 years old."

"What?" Nina asked

"No, while he is an old one, he's only just turned 700. Mitchell knew he wasn't 1000 years old, but I guess since he was on his path to suicide by friend, Hettie held up her hand to stop George and Annie's objections, I suppose he didn't think it was important to point that out."

"Then why did he tell us that he was so old?" asked Annie.

"Goodness, Hettie said, I would have thought the suits from Savile Row and all that hair pomade would have given his intentions away…seeing that her words drew only quizzical looks, Hettie trudged on, he said it for the drama. If there's one thing about megalomaniacal vampires, they love to dress to impress and they live to be dramatic."

"Well, it worked, he is pretty scary." George said just above a whisper.

"You know, Hettie said to the group, I'm really ashamed of you all actually, I know, the wolf must be horrified by your lack of awareness and knowledge of other super-natural beings. It's fine to be scared, but Mitchell hasn't been reliable for a few years now, did you never think that you would have to figure things out on your own?"

"We're working on that…" George replied.

"My dad and I are excellent hunters…"said Tom

"I can read auras…" said Annie

"Oh my lovelies, Hettie said with a vein of dismay in her voice, I can see now why Edgar is taking his time and waiting you out. He has but to pick you off one by one, when you either grow weary of each other's company or when you venture out to transform at the next full moon. I suppose the plan was to leave Michael here with the baby…"

"I can protect us." Michael spoke up…

"No, you can't." Hettie said matter-a-factly.

"Alright, said George, since you're not here to help us, and you want to keep Edgar from being staked, what kind of plan do you have?"

"I don't need a plan. You're going to fight, just as some of you seem to want…"

"I'm sure Mitchell, didn't want us to fight." Annie said confidently.

"No, he didn't, Hettie said as she looked around herself and over the other's shoulders, but as we can see, Mitchell's not here."

Unlike Annie, Nina and George, Hettie saw the look of satisfaction that passed from Tom to Michael.

"Even-though you are all ignorant to yourselves as well as other super-naturals, your little group is very well known. George here has quite the reputation. He was already talked about when he killed Herrick once, but now through unfortunate means, he has managed to kill Mitchell as well, two very powerful and respected Princes in our family. Herrick, of course, remembered the resurrection spell and came back, but that's still two great big check-marks beside your name. Mitchell's staking, of course, was out of love, but believe me; you're as big as Madonna."

"Madonna…?"George asked in his most squeaky voice.

"The singer, not the Virgin Mary…" Hettie clarified.

"No, no, of course, not the Virgin Mary..." George responded with a silly grin.

"Oh, that makes you happy does it? You do realize what that means?" Hettie asked.

"Well, no…" George answered as he looked at his friends.

"It means Hettie rolled her eyes; you've got a humongous dart board on your back. Edgar is only the first to come and try his luck in taking you down. If you somehow manage to defeat him, you'll have vampires the world over lining up outside your door. Your blood is pretty horrid, but they'll drain you dry nonetheless, and then they'll take out Nina, the baby, and Tom. I'm sure they will all want to recruit Michael, for nothing more than sentimental reasons. Even worse than killing Edgar will be some lesser vampire managing to harness Annie's powers and then keeping her as their prize pet."

"Blimey, Sir Bobby Robson's got nothing on you." Nina said sarcastically.

"I was just going to say the same thing…"said George.

"How many times must I say, I'm not here to fire you up or to encourage you? You're to keep your hands off Edgar and I will, for Mitchell, make certain no one puts their hands on Annie or Michael."

"I'm sure Mitchell didn't send you here simply for our personal safety," said Annie a bit embarrassed.

"Annie, Mitchell's going to finish his time, and I have no doubt he will be forgiven, but how long after that will he be allowed to stay and wait on you? This is what I'm talking about people; there is the possibility that Annie could be stuck here on earth performing tricks for vampires? Let's say, they don't kill baby Mitchell, let's say they keep him, wait to see what he turns into while they torture him, do you think you could handle that, or would you do anything they ask, just so the torture would end?"

"So, what do we do?" asked a frustrated and scared Nina.

"You take the lead off Tom, and let him and Michael do what they are chomping at the bit to do."

"And the rest of us, should we wait at the cemetery gates to stake everyone who rises from the dead?" George remarked half-seriously.

"You see, this is what I am referring too, Hettie said with some frustration of her own, there is a rather large were-wolf pack living in the Shetland Islands, you should all know this, or was this yet another thing only Mitchell knew about? George, Nina and the baby should try and make their way up there and seek shelter. Baby Mitchell, may be the greatest leader of all Were-Wolves, or he may be the most feared killer, whichever, he needs protecting so that he can grow into his potential. You all need the protection of the pack. Tom and Michael can stake any vampires who try and stop you, and Annie will take care of Edgar."

"I will…?" Annie questioned Hettie.

"Yes, you will. This is the only way, I can assure you both stay alive…or dead…or you know… unharmed."

"There's no way, we're going to leave Tom." Nina said.

"Nina, please, let Tom be as human as he can be with whatever years he has before the wolf breaks free. McNair trained him to fight and to kill, how long do you think you will be able to keep him as a play-mate to baby Mitchell?"

"As long as it takes…" Nina said with still some remaining obstinacy.

"I won't go, Tom interrupted firmly, I've been looking for a pack all my life with my dad, but if I can save any human from being turned into a vampire, then I will, and gladly. I'm tired of hiding."

"I don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool either said Michael, I've been living in fear all my life, but you're right Hettie, I finally feel as if my life has some worth. When I first held McNair's carved stake in my hands, I knew that I'd found my calling. I want to stay and save as many people as I can, as well, and give them the opportunity at a happy life, which Annie has given to me. I want to fight for my cousin Mitchell, someone who I secretly never wanted to claim, but who I now finally know as a decent human being, even if he was a notorious vampire. I want to fight for my nephew so that he and his mum can finally stop running. If Tom needs watching over, then I'll gladly sign up for the job."

"So, they fight and we run…"George said as he picked up a waking baby Mitchell.

Hettie looked at George's slumping shoulders, "There is no shame in surviving. I too am interested in baby Mitchell, now that we know he has a wolf pup growing within, it will be incredible to see which survives, will the pup out grow the human, or will the human learn to also suppress the wolf and chase frozen chickens around the forest floor? I think you will both have your hands full raising Mitchell's name-sake."

"Well, that may be, but we're not going anywhere until Annie defeats Wyndham, and then she's coming with us." George responded.

Hettie re-directed her attention back to the ghost sitting quietly next to Nina…

"I don't want to hide either George. I think that's the whole point, we need to stop being afraid for each other, so that we can finally live the lives we are meant to live."

"Good girl..." said Hettie

"Come on Annie, George implored, you know that Mitchell would want you to come with us."

"George, I think it's more important to save baby Mitchell. I'm dead, but I want to live as well. I want to travel and meet other ghosts. I want to help whoever needs that extra bit of courage or confidence as they prepare to walk through their door. I want to hold their hand and tell them words of comfort. I've got so much love to give. I'm not scared anymore. You've got Nina and the baby, Mitchell wanted you to be happy and so do I…"

"So you're going to be a globe-trotting ghost whisperer… eh? George said with intended but softened snarkiness.

Annie smiled as she put her arm around George's waist and gave him a tight squeeze, "I'm tired of people telling me that I'm so good when I haven't really done anything to earn that... before I go and lose myself in Mitchell again, I want to do good for more than just my friends and family. Owen stole my life away from me, here is my chance to get it back. Tom, Hettie, and Michael will protect me while I'm dealing with Wyndham. First thing tomorrow though, we're getting you, Nina, and the baby out of this house and onto the first flight to Scotland."

George looked over to Nina…

"I think, Nina said slowly, that should give Tom just enough time to whittle us up a few more stakes."

George smiled as he grabbed Nina into a hug with himself, the baby, and Annie.

"It's a good thing I bought a new baby sling; I can't imagine the cost to hire a baby-sitter at this late hour."

To be continued…

**Disclaimer: All credit to TobyW for Ivan's line to Daisy (Series2 Ep7), "Listen to them…wrecking the place." There are some lines that stay with you and that was one for me. I love Ivan and I love that line (pinched it for Hettie in this chapter of mine.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any inference that I own Being Human UK or any of its characters.**

"Come on guys, Annie yelled in the direction of the fast approaching foot-steps, I can't pull him off!"

Tom running at full speed was the first to turn down the road, closely followed by Michael and with George two blocks behind them pulling up the rear, "She's this way, Tom called out, not too much further."

"George, you're younger than me, Michael yelled, hurry up!"

George didn't say anything in response, mostly due to not being able to catch his breath, but also due to Annie screaming out again. He thought to himself, that when they returned to the B&B, he'd let Michael, Tom and Annie have a piece of his mind.

Annie was trying desperately to pull a large vampire off an older man. She had already raised her arms, picked them up and dropped them back down, thinking that the vampire would let the intended victim go, but vampy held on and both of them hit the ground together. If the vampire didn't kill him, she thought to herself then surely she would if she continued trying to separate them by bouncing them on the concrete. There were two other vampires waiting for their friend to make the kill but Annie was holding them at bay with some kind of force-field, it was strange but when she focused and concentrated on her stated goals, her powers seemed to work in all these glorious ways.

"Help me." The old man croaked out in a strangled voice.

Annie was finally able to throw a force-field around the vampire and the old man, as they were at a stand-still and no longer running.

"Let him go…" Annie yelled once again to the vamp.

"Get out of here ghost, he responded derisively, go bother someone else!"

"Alright Annie…?" Tom said as he and Michael came up behind the first two vamps.

Annie had been waiting until Tom and Michael were as close as possible to the two vampires before she dropped the force-field so that they could stake them. Tom promptly staked one as Michael staked the other.

"Yeah, thanks guys"

"Not a problem…" Michael responded.

"Unfortunately, this one's proving too stubborn, he won't let go."

Tom could see that the old man was terrified…

"Were-wolves…" the vampire said with the same amount of disgust as he wrinkled his nose after he'd sniffed the air.

George was just catching up with the group as Annie dropped the force-field allowing Michael to stake the vamp in his leg. The immediate pain surprised him enough that Tom was able to quickly ram the stake in his back and through his heart. It all happened too quickly for George to finally get his first kill.

The old man found himself covered with dust, but he was happy to be alive, or so he thought, unfortunately for him, Tom noticed the blood running from the wound on his neck and after a nod to Michael, the last thing the poor old man saw was a wooden stake protruding from his own chest.

"What are you doing?" George screamed as the old man looked at him confused as he began disintegrating into ash as well.

Admonishing George, Annie said, "So you finally joined us, took the scenic route did you?"

George kept his eyes focused on Michael and Tom, "I thought we agreed that unless the vampires are being menacing or hurting someone then we would leave them be…"

"George, that old man was bitten; we'd only be chasing him down in a few weeks time."

"But by then, he'd have super strength, super speed, and God knows how many kills…" interrupted Michael.

"Better for us to get the job done now, Tom finished, before he could recruit or begin killing people and all…"

George wasn't happy about this situation as this wasn't the first staking Tom and Michael had done of a supposed victim. Maybe he'd been chasing too many chickens in circles, but he didn't like the fact that he was always arriving just as all the staking was over and done.

"We've been hunting for three weeks now, and you both have made all the kills. Annie calls us from one direction and you two take off in another, how is it that you always arrive before me?"

"George, I didn't want to mention it but maybe you should begin working out." Michael said.

"Yeah, go swimming; get your stamina up or something…" Tom said with a wink back to Michael.

George looked over to Annie who had to hide her own smile.

"Oh, is this what we're doing now, all three of you ganging up on George… I'll have you all know that I'm in excellent shape, George patted his stomach. You two are deliberately telling me to run one way as you take off running in the correct direction…"

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk, Annie said to Tom and Michael, that's not nice."

"No, it's not nice. One would think you didn't want me around."

Annie could tell that George was sincerely upset by the boy's antics. Michael was only a few years older than George, but once he and Tom were sort of given their freedom to rid the world of vampires, well Barry Island so far, they became the closest of friends. Hettie began calling them, "The Boys," and Annie, George and Nina all followed suit. In all their years of living, neither one had previously been able to get close to people outside their families. Now, they worked out together, sharpened their stakes together, egged each other on when it came to how many kills the one had over the other, on and on. They finally found genuine friendship and while George had Nina and Annie, it made him miss the time he had with Mitchell. Even-though he never ran through the woods ambushing a vampire gathering with Mitchell, like Tom and Michael had, he'd never really thought about how his and Mitchell's bond might have made Annie or Nina feel left out, and when he was particularly jealous or tired from running, he didn't often think about how he sounded when he complained about Tom and Michael being as close as they were now.

"Why don't we make our way back home?" Annie asked as she looped her arm through George's arm and steered him back towards the B&B.

Just as she expected Tom and Michael were two blocks ahead of them before she could bat an eye. She decided this was the perfect time to have a one on one conversation with her friend.

"You know it's a good thing they've found one another…"

"Annie, I'm not jealous," George said dejectedly.

"Who says you're jealous?

"You should, George conceded, I am a bit."

"I know, Annie nudged him in the ribs, but just think about how in shape you really will be when baby Mitchell needs running around your farm as he gets older."

George smiled then and Annie could feel the tension leaving his body, "Yeah, I guess there is that."

"George, as we've still not heard from Wyndham, and you and Tom are getting better at smelling vampires, I'm going to take a trip."

George stopped walking, "Oh, I don't know Annie; I think it's important that we all stay close together at this time."

"George, I'm not really asking, Annie said firmly. The house is so full, ever since Hettie came, we've been out chasing vampires, while still worrying and wondering when Wyndham was going to make a move. It takes so much energy to read auras and create force-fields; I really need some time to myself."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to see how far I can rent-a-ghost away, and then from there I'll get on a train and see how much further I can go that way as well. I'd like to peek in on my family, see how they are all doing, maybe go to London, just, you know, get away from all this intensity."

"Hang on, exactly how long are you planning on being away?" George asked with fear creeping back into his voice.

"I don't know, a week maybe two…"

George sighed as they reached the outside of the B&B, "Actually Annie, if anyone deserves a break from all this, it's you. When are you leaving?"

"Well, as I don't need to pack any bags or need any money, I'm going to leave as soon as you walk into the house."

George gave Annie a very tight squeeze, for luck or comfort he couldn't tell, but as he released her, he smiled as a few tears slowly fell, and said, "I'm going to miss you, my little curly top."

"I'll miss you as well, you know that, and Nina, the baby and the boys…tell them I'll bring back souvenirs, yeah?"

Before George could say another word, Annie kissed him on the cheek and popped away to begin her adventure…George thought to himself, how remarkable it was that Annie had enough confidence to leave them and go off on her own. Those types of thoughts made George especially sad as one day, maybe sooner than later, they would all be off in separate directions living their own lives.

"Where's Annie?" Nina asked as she met George at the front door.

"On an adventure, apparently even ghosts need holidays."

Nina, didn't respond, as she would miss Annie, but she couldn't deny that she wasn't happy to have George all to herself.

"Ahhh, so, you did hear me…" said the male voice to Annie's back.

Annie couldn't believe how far away from the B&B she was, she had jumped all the way back to Bristol. She hadn't registered the voice that was speaking to her as she marveled at being back in front of her house, the little pink house on the corner. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud and spinning around, impressed with her success. She had thought of her house and now, here she was…

"Woah, you want to be careful you don't wake up the neighbors."

Annie stopped turning around and followed the sound of a voice from her past. Before her friend could remove his hat and stand at attention, Annie had raced into his arms and promptly began crying.

"Sykes, it was you, you called me here."

"Hey, steady on, Sykes said, patting Annie lightly on her back as he gently tried to loosen Annie's grip, I missed you as well."

Annie couldn't have cried more unless it were Gilbert in front of her. Sykes gave up trying to release himself so that he could see her face, and simply let her have a very proper cry.

"I didn't mean to make you cry…" he whispered softly in her hair.

This was the first time Annie could cry for herself, for Mitchell, and for George without feeling as if she needed to be strong. She never would have taken such liberties with Sykes in their first meeting, but she had missed him over the years and deep down she knew he was here to let her do just as she was doing now. She didn't need rest, but sometimes, it seemed as if her soul grew just a bit tired of always being happy for the sake of others.

"No, no, I'm so sorry, I haven't cried like that in months."

"It's alright, Sykes said, as he produced his handkerchief for Annie to use, better you get it all out, seems as if you've been needing that cry for a while now. I was truly sorry to hear that you had suffered a loss. Mitchell was a pretty well-known and respected vampire around these parts."

Annie only partially released him from the death grip she normally only reserves for George, as she and Sykes sat down on the front stoop. She appreciated the sincerity in his words and told him that she'd missed him very much. Sykes let her know that he'd been trying to contact her for months through telepathy, but because of all the turmoil she'd been going through, the messages weren't able to get through to her.

"So, that was you putting thoughts into my head?"

Sykes smiled at Annie "Yes."

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, that's something very easy that we can do, only have to put our thoughts on repeat and send them out on a low frequency and they will find the intended target."

"I began having thoughts of this house, but with all the drama that's been going on, I only thought it was because I secretly wanted to run away and hide a few times. Every now and again, I would say to myself that I really wished I could see the Pink house again, and that I wanted to return to Bristol. After these last few weeks, the feeling got stronger, and when I popped away, I began seeing the house and this street, and then next thing I knew, I was here."

"Have you been able to do anything else?" Sykes asked innocently.

"Oh, Sykes, you would be so proud of me. I've gotten excellent at reading auras and amazingly, I can put up force-fields."

"You don't say…"

Annie looked at Sykes and put two and two together, "You've been helping me from a far with that as well, hmmm…"

"I thought you could use the extra help as I'd been told you needed guidance but that was all yours, I only sent the mental key to help unlock the powers I thought you'd need."

"Well, it's really come in handy; I only have to think about keeping vampires back or restrained and up comes this invisible barrier that won't allow them to pass. It's been very effective actually."

Sykes cocked his head toward the door and said, "The family's all asleep in there, if we're quiet think we could make ourselves a spot of tea?"

No response was needed as they both popped in from the outside and began moving around Annie's former kitchen.

"I loved this house so much." Annie mused quietly as she and Sykes filled up the kettle and set out their two cups for tea that neither would drink.

"I always tried to keep a sense of you while I was traveling. It's something I do with the few ghosts I've befriended, Sykes said as Annie smiled over to him, and yes, you were my first."

"Awww…"

Sykes allowed himself another small smile before he began telling Annie exactly why he sent out messages trying to contact her.

"Well, I'd been minding my own business as usual, trekking around some of the Fjords in Norway when I'd begun getting messages from our friends on the other side."

"Agents…?" Annie asked.

"No, that's what I thought at first, but then this one guy Gilbert, said they needed help for Annie. I was able to disappear from him for a few days but then he'd pop up again and bring along some pals…"

"Gilbert and pals…?" Annie asked skeptically.

"Well, there was a Sasha, really sweet girl, totally adores you, and then there was Saul, still carrying around guilt from attempting to pull you through his door, and this guy Hennessey, who said he was a psychic who tried to help you pass over, they were all worried for you, Mitchell appealed to them to help you move on from your grieving so that you could stop some Wyndham chap from recruiting his kin and going on a massive killing spree."

"Gilbert and Mitchell have been very busy haven't they…?"

"Aye, they have…"

"I think though, you might be too late…"

Sykes looked confused….

"Well, Hettie, this really old vampire, was sent to us as well, but she doesn't want Edgar Wyndham to be killed. If he isn't staked then she will protect Mitchell's family and me. I'm to somehow convince Edgar all by myself, to give up his evil plans and then send him back home. I don't suppose Gilbert, Sasha or Mitchell have any ideas on how I'm supposed to do that now do they?"

"Hmmm, did Mitchell know Hettie was going to offer you this compromise?"

"I don't think so, it's a crap compromise." Annie replied.

"What...Why?"

"Well, every day since she arrived, we've been out day and night staking newly recruited vampires. I don't know which is worse; humans being killed by the vampires or newly recruited vampires killed by us, either way, there's a lot of death. Michael and Tom love it, George and Nina are getting more and more discouraged, and no matter what, I have to continue smiling before anyone thinks I'm the least bit upset."

"You're allowed to be upset Annie."

"Oh, am I? If I'm upset Mitchell can feel it all the way to purgatory. If I'm upset Gilbert contacts every ghost I've ever met and they bombard super-naturals on the outside with messages that I need help, including Hettie, angelic looking 14 year old, but who's turned out to be an even scarier vampire than Edgar. If I'm upset, then George gets upset and then Nina gets upset and I think even baby Mitchell cries an extra hour just to feel included. Sykes, I can't ever be upset."

"Now, I'm actually glad they all convinced me to contact you. You do need a vacation."

"You didn't bring me here for a vacation…" Annie said.

"No, I didn't but plans change, plans should always change when what you're faced with is misery. Let's get out of this old house and do some fun things you've always wanted. I assume that's the reason you came since you didn't exactly know it was me calling you."

Sykes took hold of Annie's hand and poof, they were gone.

"So, have you heard from Annie?" Michael asked as George was standing in front of Mitchell and Annie's headstones.

"No, she said she'd be home in a week or so…"

"It's been two weeks already." Michael replied.

George hadn't been to visit the graves in months now, but not having Annie home to speak with was making him anxious and not knowing where exactly she was or what she was doing wasn't helping matters either. Annie actually sent a few post-cards, she'd been to visit her parents and then her sisters and her nieces and nephews, she hadn't made herself visible to them as she didn't want to distress and upset them, but she did hold her baby nephew for nearly an hour before he began crying for a nappy change. Sykes had taken her on the London Eye, and he had to drag her away after her twentieth ride, they'd each sat on a wing of the Angel of the North, and last correspondence had them traveling on up to the Shetland Islands; she wanted to meet the head Were-wolf in charge so that when George and Nina showed up they would be welcomed.

"I know…umm Michael you wouldn't mind giving me a bit more privacy would you? I have only a few more words I'd like to say to Annie…"

"Oh No, not at all, sorry about interrupting, I thought you were ready to leave." Michael backed down one level below but he could hear George clearly.

At the top of George's lungs, he screamed, "Annie…Come Home!"

Michael guessed everyone inside and out of the cemetery could hear George…

"So, Missy, where would you like to go next?"

"I think Sykes, Annie said and she made her last twirl on the ice, I'm ready to go home."

"What, not impressed with Rockefeller center, we can go on up to Quebec and they have some amazing skating on the rivière l'Assomption it's 9 kilometers long…"

"That sounds like so much fun, Annie said with some excitement, but I think it's really time that I got back to the Honolulu Heights B&B, and my gang."

"Oh…"

"You can come with me…"

"No, it's best if I keep on moving."

"Well, come as far as Ireland with me ok? I'd like to see something and I'd prefer to have a friend along."

"Ireland…?" Sykes asked even though he knew what that meant.

"Midleton County Cork, Ireland to be exact."

"Annie, Sykes yelled out, she's over here…"

Annie popped over to the other side of the cemetery, the older side, to a very important grave. She placed the beautiful bouquet of flowers on the ground and read the headstone "In memory to their ever dear and affectionate Gloris Mitchell. May her soul rest in peace"

Annie next placed 2 smooth stones she'd swiped from her and Mitchell's graves back in Wales and placed them next to one another, "this token is from George, Annie said, in honor of your son John."

"Now, she continued as she turned to Sykes, I'm ready to go home."

Sykes allowed himself to be gathered in a very strong hug, after being with Annie these two weeks, he'd gotten very used to the strength she had even-though she was such a slight ghost.

"If you ever need me, just think about me, repeat my name and I'll come as quick as I can…"

"Thank you so much Sykes." Annie said with a watery smile.

"Cheerio lamb…" Sykes was able to say just before Annie disappeared in a blink.

Standing outside the B&B, Annie could hear baby Mitchell laughing, she could imagine Tom making faces at him, he always giggled and laughed so much when Tom or Michael did that, when she closed her eyes, she could see George sitting at the kitchen table with Nina, sharing a cup of tea but with a far off look to his face, she knew he had missed her as much as she'd missed him.

"Well, finally home are we dearie?"

Annie would know that sweet teenage voice anywhere. Turning she wasn't surprised at all to see Hettie standing behind her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Being an old one, I could feel the ripples you were creating in the air the closer you got to the house."

"Well, I guess Edgar knows I'm home as well then…"

"Yes, he does…"

"Hettie, before I go in, I want you to know I've come to some decisions, one of which is that I don't want to wait anymore, as soon as possible, I'd like to meet with Edgar."

"I'll make it happen pet... You should go on inside and make the others happy first." Hettie motioned with her head as Annie walked through the door and into the house.

It's a good thing Annie didn't need to breathe anymore because she was drowned in hugs and couldn't come up for air even if she had wanted too. She spent hours telling the others about meeting up with Sykes and her travels. She was bubbling over with happiness and joy and so were they as she was finally home safe and sound. Annie saved a few special stories for George after Tom and Michael left for their night of vampire hunting and Nina took the baby to bed.

"I'm surprised you left Mitchell for that long." George said pretending to mope.

"He was with me George. I took a small bit of his ashes just to go on the journey, and when I mentioned this to Sykes, he took me to the Lama Temple in China, it's called the Palace of Peace and Harmony as well, we lit some incense and I cried, said a prayer for Mitchell and for us, and I left his ashes there. I felt so renewed George. I haven't cried since. I've finally seen so many beautiful places I've only dreamed about."

"I would have liked to go there." George spoke normally now.

"You will George, well, I mean, you can, whenever you'd like."

"I'm just amazed and so happy for you Annie. Never would I have thought that scared girl who was too afraid to leave her house, would be ice fishing in Russia one day and walking through a Bamboo forest in Korea the next. It's extraordinary."

"George, I told Hettie that I'm ready to meet Wyndham, no more delaying."

"When, George asked concerned, tonight?"

"More likely tomorrow, but I wanted to prepare you. You may not be happy with what I'm going to say, but now, I know it's the right thing."

"What are you going to say…?" George asked his voice full of trepidation.

"I think it's best if you all hear it together and at the same time. Now, you'd better get on up to bed before Nina comes down to drag you away."

"Annie, don't feel you have to sacrifice yourself or anything, we'll fight as long as it takes, ok?"

"Good Night George."

"Annie…" George said with a small whine.

Annie squeezed his hand and smiled at him as he reluctantly turned away and went up the stairs to his family.

The next morning George and everyone woke up to heavenly smells wafting upstairs from the kitchen. Annie was happily cooking a delicious breakfast fry-up.

The morning passed in a blur and evening was just setting in when Hettie entered the house.

"Hello my lovelies, Edgar is on his way."

"Well, he can't come in here…" George screeched.

"No, he won't. He and Annie are going to do it High Noon style, or some such nonsense." Hettie said.

"What?" Nina asked genuinely confused.

"We're going to meet outside. I asked Hettie if she could arrange with Edgar to come and let's get this fight under way."

"That's real street Annie…" Tom called out from his perch at the bar.

"Street, huffed George, what do you know about the street? You were raised in the woods in a camper van!"

Michael couldn't help but laugh and it was so infectious that Annie and Tom began laughing as well. George couldn't contain a smile of his own.

"Annie, what is this about the street?" Nina asked seriously as she stopped everyone's laughter.

"We're literally going to meet in the street because I didn't want to lift the nursery rhyme from the house. Everyone is welcome to come, what I have to say will involve all of you."

"He's here…" Hettie interrupted.

"Annie, are you sure about this? George asked as she was just about to walk outside.

"Yes. Don't worry George; soon it will all be over."

"Well, it's been awhile Annie. Looking her up and down, from head to toe, Edgar said, you're looking the same…"

Wyndham allowed a tight smile across his lips as his lackeys all laughed.

"I feel the same Edgar, but as usual, you're over-dressed…"

"Annie, I'm a very busy man. We could stand out here all night insulting one another, but I assume you want to tell me something important after asking Hettie to get me out here."

"How do you know that she didn't call you over to die?" Tom uncharacteristically called out.

"I didn't, Annie spoke up before anyone else could speak, I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I'll be the judge of that…" Wyndham said with a smirk.

"I figured out what it is you've been doing. All this time, making us wait for some big apocalyptic showdown, all the while your newly recruited have been killing and adding to your numbers. You've been on this small island for two months now, the population must be 3 to 1 vampires by now…"

"What can I say; recruitment is at an all time high at the moment."

"You are so pathetic. 700 years old, and you're still trying to make a name for yourself. You, and Herrick older but nothing compared to Mitchell."

"Mitchell, please, Edgar spat out the name with unconcealed venom. Mitchell was the nothing, he had power, and he threw it all away."

"On my travels, I stopped off in Bolivia, and I was allowed to sit down with some real old ones. Mitchell was 117 years old and he knew more, did more, killed more, and stopped hungering for the blood longer than any vampire ever. He wasn't only respected because he was a killer, he was respected because he could stop killing and accept the visions of his victims crying out to him in his dreams."

"You are surprising me Annie…" said Hettie.

"And, you surprised me as well Hettie. I think it's your physical youthful appearance that sucks everyone into believing the words that you say. I know now that's what fooled me. You came here for revenge."

"What do you mean Annie?" George asked.

"Hettie loves killing, and Hettie loved Herrick and Mitchell. She never understood Mitchell, but she liked his results. Mitchell reached out to her because he was afraid for us, you and me George, he knew Tom and Michael had the potential to love fighting and killing, but he didn't know if we'd survive. If Nina, the baby or even me were taken, he knew you would give your life to have us back and then Edgar would have what he wanted, us doing his bidding since he lost Mitchell, and the same goes for me, if you all were taken and/or being tortured, I'd gladly give myself over to make it stop. Hettie knew this and she came here and fed on our fears for one another more."

Nina looked over to Hettie and was stunned to see her staring directly at her.

"There's only one person I care about in this house, Hettie said, Mitchell told me about you and George, and all I heard was weakness. Mitchell told me about Nina, and I couldn't wait to get here. He said she was filled with hate and not only for him."

"What are you talking about? That's not true!" Nina stated in a temper.

"When I came in and heard the wolf in Nina, I knew it was most certainly true. I pushed her with my words when I first arrived; I wasn't at all surprised at how hard she pushed back. The wolf wants to be released. He wants to follow me because I'm the only one who will allow him to untie the chicken and murder an entire town…or two."

George, Michael and Tom all immediately went to stand between Hettie and Nina.

"That's right, you came for Nina, not for me and Michael, you could care less about us or Mitchell's pleas. You allowed Edgar to kill and recruit and kept the rest of us busy by running around staking his never ending recruits."

"The wolf is growing weary of all these games." Hettie said.

"Yes, but the Human is stronger and you'll never get Nina because the wolf can't make her give in. George, you, Nina and the baby have to get to the security of the pack. There's no more delaying, surrounded by the pack, Hettie doesn't stand a chance to take over Nina."

"What makes you think I will let them go? Hettie said.

"You can't take the wolf, no matter how hard you try, he has to be willing to come to you, Nina, Annie said with emphasis, has to be willing to come to you. The fact that you haven't taken her already proves that the human is still stronger and there's nothing you can do to make her give in..."

"So, well even if Hettie can't have Nina that still doesn't stop me from getting Mitchell's kin. I suppose, as disgusting as it will be, Hettie and I will have to drain all the wolves of all their blood and take Michael for ourselves. As you've mentioned Annie, you'll acquiesce as soon as Michael begins to scream out in pain."

"You're so old and scary; you had to follow a ghost around to even know that Michael existed. You won't be taking him, because he's not Mitchell. Mitchell wanted to go with Herrick. Mitchell loved being a vampire until he didn't. Michael isn't anywhere near as strong as Mitchell, if you make him a vampire, within a few years he'll be staking himself over the guilt."

"Annie…" Michael said admonishingly.

"I'm sorry, Michael, but it's true."

"That still doesn't stop us from taking you. Hettie and I both love blood and we both love killing, how long will you be able to stand all these humans getting killed before you're playing tricks for us yourself?"

"I can't save the world; honestly I can't even save the people of Barry Island. I can't defeat you. I won't defeat you… I won't even try. No matter what my powers are or what they will be I am not going to spend the rest of eternity chasing down and hunting crazy egomaniacal vampires who want to take over the world. Newsflash, you already have taken over the world, you can kill at will, recruit when it suits you, you can love, and travel, and get married and adopt children, you can do all these things that I can't, and yet it's still not enough for you."

"Annie what are you talking about, are you going to simply give up?" George asked astonished.

"No, I'm only facing reality, and it's time you did as well. Tom and Michael will become leaders of recruits of their own; they are already on their way, humans and were-wolves who would like to be proactive in hunting and destroying vampires. You, Nina and the baby are going to meet up with the pack in the Shetland Islands and I am finally going to live my life."

"It's a no win situation for you all George, Hettie said, Annie's finally facing the truth."

"We've won George, face it…" said Wyndham.

"No, you haven't won, Michael interrupted, we may not be able to dust Hettie, but we'll hunt you down and stake you. What Annie is saying is that even-though you may be gone, we need to be ready for when the next nutter steps up to take yours and Herrick's place."

"One day a door is going to come, and I intend to walk through it, not only because I can't wait to be with Mitchell, but because I will finally be ready to walk through it of my own accord. It doesn't matter how many powers I develop, I'm just not willing to waste them on Edgar and other psycho vampires."

"But your powers are to be used to help these people…" said Nina.

"No, they're not. I'm going to use whatever powers I acquire, to help other ghosts cross over or to find the reason why they haven't. I'm going to use my powers to travel to places that need an extra helping hand, charities, shelters, hospitals. This is why I have an over abundance of love, not just to help you all, but to help as many people as I can. I'm going to do what Mitchell wanted me to do, and that was to live. I'm going to go to my family and show myself, give my mum and dad the absolute tightest hug, and tell them how much I love and have missed them. I'm going to sing to my nephew and nieces, and hold them as lovingly as I've held baby Mitchell. I'm going to go to Rio de Janeiro and dance in the Samba parade, go to weddings, and concerts, and lay on every beach until I get a tan, I might even go to New Zealand walk onto the set of The Hobbit and kick over a chair."

"No matter what kind of cherry you put on top of it girl, it still sounds like giving up to me." Edgar taunted.

"One thing I've prided myself on, is patience, Hettie interrupted, I have no problem waiting until the wolf becomes stronger than the human."

"You should just take her now Hettie." Edgar argued.

Hettie looked over all the people she had come to know these last two months, and smiled, I once said that there is no shame in surviving, and that is exactly what Annie is doing. She's not a coward. Tom and Michael will protect the humans, looking over to Edgar she said, thanks to you; they've gotten quite a reputation of their own and have gotten rather good with their vampire staking skills."

"You know so well that there's no shame Hettie, because you're a survivor yourself..." Annie said.

Hettie smiled when she responded to Annie, "For decades, I've watched all these men get seduced by the power of being a vampire and it always leads to them wanting to take over the world. It makes me laugh, when we've been walking around since ancient times. Well, Hettie continued, I'm going back home to Bolivia, now that I have Nina's scent, her wolf can find me anywhere."

"You're just a weak little girl…"Edgar snarled.

"And you're a foolish old man, Hettie responded without any malice. Looking over to Tom and Michael, Hettie said, Annie's right about another thing, once Edgar's gone, someone else will come to take his place, and when that person is gone, yet another slick haired vampire will waste everyone's time with the same tired agenda. I don't know if I've grown too fond of you all, but my advice would be to stay ready, the fun hasn't nearly ended for you boys."

"Thanks Hettie..." Tom replied.

"George, I suggest you take Annie's adviceas well, I'll give you safe passage on my word and Nina, some day, you and I will see one another again."

Hettie brought her focus back to Annie. She smiled as she sweetly said, "Annie, I'm proud of you, I might locate that Owen and drain him dry for killing you before I could have met you."

Annie laughed because she knew this was the highest compliment Hettie could give her. She responded, "I would have made a horrible recruit."

"I think you would have at that actually, but it would have been nice to have you around…. Give my regards to Mitchell when next you see him. "

Hettie pulled a cursing Edgar along with her as she turned and walked away.

The End… or better yet...The Beginning. ;-D


End file.
